Sturmjäger
by ButterySalt
Summary: Hans Rommel was your basic first generation third Great War survivor; Orphaned by the war, and looking for a way to survive. Finding a Panzer was a bonus. Getting violently thrown into a portal that broke all the laws of science and the fourth wall was not. Review if you want, constructive criticism only. Saying it's awful does not improve it in any way. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

It all began when Rommel knew, he fucked up. While he did make off with the panzer (Leopold 60s are awesome.) The people guarding the panzer did not appreciate his feat however, and instantly began chasing after the panzer, which was now roaring away at eighty kilometers per hour.

"Scheisse!" I swore, as a missile rocketed past the panzer, impacting into a crater on the concrete. All I wanted was to have a fully armed panzer; they had twenty of these. Why couldn't i just have one? I was running out of options; I couldn't control the turret unless i stopped the panzer, which would make me a sitting duck. While the panzer wouldn't be obliterated by a couple of rockets, They could easily climb onto the panzer and toss grenades into the hatch. I turned the panzer around, the guards now in his view. Even if I couldn't use the turret, there still was a secondary weapon to use. The 8.72 millimeter machine gun roared to life, tearing apart the guards with a round after round. The machine gun stopped, and i popped open the hatch to inspect the massacre. While most of them were disfigured beyond recognition, I noticed a few that still were in good shape, and took them off for me to use. I clambered back into the panzer, hauling my loot inside to store. I took out my only posession and glanced at the rearview mirror; I looked exactly like my dad; before it all happened.

"Hallo, Vater. I'm eighteen now, and I'm doing well. I just got a Leopold 60; The same ones you used to fight alongside." I focused on the picture, my eyes getting blurry.

"Mutti died a month after you were killed in action. But I guess you know that already, right?" The tears came pouring out, and I began sobbing. five years ago, the world was ravaged by a nuclear war. My Vater was the first in the frontlines; He fought for the country until his last breath. Mutti was killed by one of the thousands of bombs that had rained from the sky. She never saw them coming; There was just too many. the nuclear exchange afterwards was devastating; While Germany was not hit by nuclear ordanance, the United States, the Russian Federation, and the People's Republic of China were destroyed. While people said there was nothing there, there were rumors of strange beasts that lurked within the radiation, warped to become something out of a horror story. I had no choice but to keep living on; to honor my father, and to make sure his sacrifice for me was not in vain. I wiped away my tears and tucked the photo back into my helmet, pulling down my mask as I revved the panzer, and continued through the remnants of what was Europe.

Or at least, I would have, until a giant fucking portal that completely defied years of German science appeared, swallowing my newly gained panzer and me inside.

Goddamnit.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of something bashing it's head out on the hull of my panzer. I groggily pulled myself together and looked through the driver's slit. I was greeted by a mess of fangs gnawing against the metal, teeth breaking as it shattered against the military grade composite of titanium, tungsten, synthetic fiber and steel. I grabbed the machine gun (I should really give this gun a name, considering what it's done for me so far) and pulled the trigger, 8.72 mm bullets tearing apart holes in the thing. the corpse of whatever it was strangely dissipated into black smoke, revealing what must have been hundreds of it's companions all in front of me. I scrambled to the gunner's seat in terror as I fumbled with the firing mechanism, loading in a 220 millimeter shell with great effort into the 220 millimeter smoothbore gun. the firing software automatically read the shell, and announced the type loudly in the panzer;

"TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY MILLIMETER SHELL. HIGH EXPLOSIVE." My hands shook as I turned the turret towards the center of the mass, the shadow like creatures watching the panzer wearily. My hands strengthened with resolve, and I pulled the trigger. A earshattering explosion erupted, the shell streaking across and exploding in the mass, sending debris everywhere. The mysterious creatures continued to charge; and I promptly opened the turret's MG on them. While the MG at the driver's seat was 8.72 millimeters, the turret had a more terrifying machine gun attached to it, that earned it the nickname Germany's buzzsaw. The MG82 roared, spewing 7.62 millimeter rounds everywhere at a impressive rate of 6200 rounds per minute. The bullet hell rained upon them, tearing neat holes into their bodies. After shooting for around twenty seconds, I grabbed the G-86 and opened the hatch. I peered around, and saw nothing but dark grass around. I sighed, and went back inside, shutting the hatch and locking it. The GPS seemingly connected; However, the map was not one I remembered. At least, not one of Earth. Apparently I was located in some world called Remmant; And the nearest city was the kingdom of Vale, which was around eighty mikes from here. I slid back into the drivers seat, revving the engine back to life. The panzer purred, happy to be on the move again. I continued along, looking for assistance of any kind in finding out what the fuck had happened earlier.

Back on Earth, gunfire was the fastest way to tell there was a fight; not just a fight, but a conflict between who. Each gunshot had a different sound; and it was with these gunshots that one could tell who and who were slaughtering each other. This time however, was different.

*plink* Something bounced off the panzer, and I was startled. It continued afterwards, at a higher rate.

*plink**plink**plink**plink**plink* Someone was shooting at my panzer, for no apparent reason. I clambered back to the Gunner's seat and turned the turret around, scanning for targets. What I saw next, however, was strange; What seemed to be humanoid creatures, were hiding in the woods. A blood red wolf was present on them, and so I assumed it was some faction of some sorts. One of them, with what appeared to be cat ears yelled at me, or at least, I think it was yelling; I couldn't really hear their voices clearly through the panzer. I was about to yell at them to speak louder, when they began shooting again. Not wanting to waste ammunition on easy targets, I popped open the hatch, G-86 in hand as I began pumping lead into them one by one. I shot the cat eared one first; a 7.62 round right into it's? leg, and switched targets. two more rounds, and two bodies dropped, lifeless. I walked over to the unknown creature, and hauled it? back to the panzer, closing and sealing the hatch behind me. I tended to her wound as best as I could; After all, I needed someone to tell me what was going on. I pulled off what seemed to be a mask, which revealed startling golden feline eyes. Now that I think about it; It was obviously a she, and considering other than the ears and the tail, she looked... human. I rummaged for a medical kit and gave her a spare vest to bite down on. She confusingly looked at me, until I pulled the bullet out.

"SHIT!" She screamed, and I stumbled backwards, astonished.

"You speak english?" I questioned, As I put disinfectant on her wound.

"What's english?" She looked, confused as I shook my head.

"The very language we are speaking, Cameraden." I replied, bandaging her wound.

"Okay... What are you doing to me?" I looked at her confusingly, and replied a obvious answer.

"I'm treating your wound. What else would I be doing?" I answered, and she looked at me even more confused.

"But I have Aura. I don't need your bandage." I shook my head at the nonsense she sputtered.

"Aura? are you on drugs?" She looked even more confused, and shook her head.

"Aura is a manifestation of our souls. Our Aura helps to protect us from harm. From our Aura comes our Semblance; It reflects who we are." She explained, And I sat, dumbfounded. She took off the bandages, And I looked in amazement; the bullet wound was gone, and the scar it left behind was rapidly fading. She stood up, wobbling at first before standing upright. I stood up as well; I was at least a foot taller than her. But first, questions.

"My name ist Hans Rommel. I am from... a place very far away from here." I held out my hand, and she tenatively shook it.

"My name is Blake. I... don't really have a home." I shook her hand, and then asked the question that had been nagging me the entire time.

"Blake, I apologize if this is offensive... but what exactly are you?" Blake looked seriously confused and conflicted, before taking a deep breath and replying.

"I'm a Faunus. Don't you know what Faunus are?" I shook my head negative, and she gave me what could of passed as a history lecture.

"The Faunus are a race of people that are human, but have... animal like appendages." Her ears flicked, and I nodded.

"So kind of like the stuff in Japanese anime. Got it." She looked even more confused, and asked again.

"Where is Japan?" I was even more confused, and reopened the GPS. As I took in everything before me, the reality of my situation hit me.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" I screamed, as Blake flinched.

"I thought you knew..." She whispered, and I shook my head furiously.

"This place... it is completely different from the Earth I know. Which means..." I turned to her, and tugged off my helmet, revealing startling cerulean eyes.

"Tell me everything you know."

After around a hour later, I learned the basics of where I was; I was in a world called Remnant, in which there were four major kingdoms; Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, and Vale, which was the closest kingdom. The creatures that rushed me around a few hours ago were called the Grim; they were creatures of hate, that apparently died easily to conventional weaponry. And to combat the Grim, there were these 'academies' that trained 'Huntsmen', who were tasked with the job of protecting the people from the Grim. I mulled over the information I had been given, and let out a breath.

"Alright then. I'll make preparations to continue to Vale; make yourself comfortable." I turned around, and continued to the back of the panzer, where I stored extra equipment. I was busy sorting out vests and helmets, when my foot hit something.

*clang*

I turned around, and noticed what seemed to be a human sized capsule of some sorts. The capsule was in standard military green, and along the capsule seemed to be a couple of words. While most were easy to distinguish (Achtung being the easiest) I had no idea why the words Bismarck Drei were painted on the front of the capsule. I peered across and noticed even more capsules; at least three more of them. I peered over and noticed that there was a correlation between all of them; they had the names of different warships from the Second World War. There was Prinz Eugen, Saratoga, and Warspite. I noticed what seemed to be a armory in the corner, and I opened the door. The sight that greeted me was astonishing; There seemed to be battleship cannons, that had been minaturized. In the corner was a envelope, with the words Verschlussache stamped on it. I took out a K-Bar knife and cut the envelope open, revealing information on what the hell i just found. A joint project by Germany, Japan, and the United Kingdom, the plan was to make humanoid personifications of warships that could fight on land. They would have sentience, which would allow them to be able to make their own decisions on the battlefield. I let out a low whistle, And continued reading. Or at least, I would have, until I heard the unmistakable sound of something opening. I frantically turned around, and realized that the capsules were beginning to open. I scrambled for the exit, until I heard the unmistakable sound of german and english coming from the first capsule. I turned around, and saw what seemed to be a blonde and blue eyed girl, in german uniform struggling to climb out. I tenatively reached out a hand and pulled her up. Behind her were the others; wearing military uniforms of their respective countries, looking confused as hell. I took a deep breath, and tried to remember what my Vater said about a commanding voice. Key word being, tried. I tossed that idea away and decided to talk first.

"Guten tag! I am Hans Rommel." Bismarck and Prinz Eugen turned their attention to me, and looked expectantly.

"Umm... I am the current Offizer of this panzer." Bismarck and Prinz Eugen instantly snapped a salute, and I was even more creeped out.

"Can't any of you talk?" I asked,, and they all blushed.

"Well, of course we can. You didn't order us." Bismarck replied, and I shook my head.

"We are no longer on Earth; at the very least, Earth is done for." Warspite looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean by, 'Earth is done for'?" I began regaling the events of the World, and watched as their faces slowly became looks of horror. By the time I finished, they were completely silent, with downcast looks on their faces.

"At the very least, you are all free. You are no longer under any military command; I'll let you do whatever you want. Just try to stay together, for I do not know the people or the factions here. for all we know, they could be hostile." I went back to the front of the tank, only to discover all the rations of fish were gone, and the hatch was wide open.

"shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Bismarck and the shipgirls ran to catch up with me, and noticed the missing rations and the opened hatch.

I looked back at the table in the middle, and noticed a piece of paper. I bent down to pick it up, and looked at it.

IOU twenty rations of fish -Blake

Damnit.

"was somebody in here before us?" Saratoga questioned from the back, and I nodded.

"Around a hour ago, the panzerkampfwagen was attacked by three combatants. One combatant was wounded by a gunshot to the leg. The other two were eliminated." I gestured to the open hatch.

"And now the one that was wounded got away." I peered out of the hatch and looked around, before slamming and sealing the hatch. I turned to look at my new companions, who were now sitting around the table. Warspite seemed to be drinking tea; I had no clue where she got it from, but I wasn't going to complain. Prinz Eugen was animatedly talking with Bismarck, who seemed to be reading the files that I dropped earlier. Saratoga seemed to be cooking something that smelled good; apple pie. I sighed and climbed back into the driver's seat, restarting the engine as we went along through the forest. As we rumbled past, however, I couldn't help but think about what the hell Blake had been doing in some god-forsaken forest like this.

Hours passed, and I could hear snoring from all of them. I stuck my helmet between the gas pedal, and walked over to the table. Warspite had dozed off, teacup and teapot empty. Bismarck and Prinz Eugen had both fallen asleep, Prinz Eugen leaning on Bismarck's shoulder. Saratoga had climbed up to the gunner's seat, curled up in the rather large chair. I glanced back at the table and noticed a freshly baked apple pie, along with a note. I picked up the note along with a slice of pie, taking a bite and reading at the same time.

Thank you for saving us! -CV Saratoga

I still couldn't get used to the fact that they were apparently people with enough firepower to obliterate a entire city. I grabbed my helmet and my G-86, and popped the hatch to look outside. It was nighttime; we had left the forest long behind, and had began to enter what seemed to be the remains of a city. We entered through what once had been the mighty ramparts of a wall, abandoned and left to crumble at nature's devices. I looked in wonder at the buildings that had fallen into disrepair, the panzer crushing debris under it's tracks. I pulled down the goggles attached to my kevlar helmet, the HUD glowing to life. The night vision flickered in the moonlight, as the brightness adjusted. And as the night grew brighter, I realized how deep we were in the shit. the Grim has surrounded us, and had been stalking us this entire time. One of the wolf things jumped at me, and I poured lead onto it as I retreated inside the tank. I slammed the hatch shut just in time, as the sound of claws screeched against the hatch. I looked down to see all four of them wide awake, with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Hostiles! Hundreds of them! Help me man this panzer!" I shouted, as I grabbed a FABARM FP36, loading a shell into it's chamber. I popped the hatch and fired, lead shredding apart the wolves on the turret. I heard scrambling from downstairs as they ran to man the panzer. The panzer lurched backwards, slamming me against the rim of the hatch. The turret swung around, blasting a 220mm shell down the street, throwing Grim and concrete everywhere, and showering me in a fine dust of rock. I blasted Grim left and right, as they tried to clamber on top of the Panzer. I chambered shell after shell, as the nearly endless horde of Grim charged the panzer. I pulled a grenade and tossed it, the grenade blasting apart some of the Grim. Someone apparently finally figured out how to use the machine gun at the driver's seat, as 8.72 rounds shredded apart the tide, as the panzer sped forward. I set the FP36 down, and drew my G-86. The Grim still chased after us; I fired into the horde, as we left the ruins and entered what seemed to be a tunnel. The panzer roared down, turret now aimed behind us as the Grim continued after us, howling for blood. The floodlights flashed on, illuminating what seemed to be a unfinished station, along with a fairly old steam engine parked at the tunnel. I questioned what a train of such primitive technology was doing here, at least, until the main gun swung around and emptied a shell into the train, causing it to explode and sent shrapnel pinging everywhere. I ducked under just as a large piece of jagged metal embedded itself into the wall, causing some rocks to crush some Grim. The coaxial MG82 roared, 7.62 rounds tore into the horde, killing quite a few. However, it still wasn't enough. I ducked under the hatch, slamming it shut as I went to the driver's section. Bismarck was at the greeted me at the Gunner's seat, her compatriot Prinz Eugen helping to load in a 220mm shell without much effort. I noticed Saratoga at the driver's seat, her expression one of concentration as the panzer plowed through piles of concrete or abandoned construction equipment. Warspite sat at the command chair, watching the Grim chase after us with a seemingly amused look on her face. I gestured for Warspite to come with me, as she daintly walked over to me. We walked back to the small armory, and I opened a container with the words 'Warspite' engraved on it. In the container was what appeared to be rigging, with some ridiculously large cannons on it. Warspite carried the cannons in one hand, and began to put on the rigging. I looked around and noticed what appeared to be a set of doors on the back of the panzer. I took a step, and was instantly thrown backwards as the panzer came to a sudden stop, Warspite tripping and falling onto me. While this would have been a wet dream come true, having metal rigging fall onto you was not fun. I stumbled back up, and opened the back hatch. Warspite walked out, her 15 inch. guns on display in all it's glory. I grabbed a Infantry support MG8 I found in the armory, and walked out behind her, Ready to pour lead onto the incoming horde. Or at least, I would have, until Warspite blasted apart the horde with all of her firepower at once. 15 inch and 6 inch guns all fired, obliterating the horde of Grim from existence. Warspite turned to me, a proud smile on her face.

"Will we be able to do this again? I haven't had this much fun in ages." I took her hand and turned to inspect what had stopped our path. I stopped and stared, as the hatch opened and the rest of my companions climbed out.

A giant rock wall had blocked our way, and I could hear the sounds of civilization from the other side.

"Was in gottes namen is a rock wall doing-" I was interrupted by the the main gun firing, as we ran back into the Panzer. A sheepish Bismarck sat at the gunner's seat, looking fairly apologetic. I looked out of the hatch, only to see what appeared to be fifty policemen with riot shields surrounding the newly built entrance.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" A officer shouted, and I shook my head.

"NEIN!" I hollered back, and the officer looked in confusion. I took out a german flag, the Black, Red, and Yellow recognized quickly by Bismarck. I hoisted it out, and shouted back.

"Let us pass! Unless you wish for a bloodbath, Let us find a place to disembark!" The officer looked struggled; He eventually nodded, and the SWAT line parted to let us move.

"Sara! get this Panzer moving!" The panzer rumbled to life, startling the SWAT line as we rumbled down to the road, and stopped right at the park. I got out, G-86 in hand as I helped the girls out as well. The SWAT line moved towards us, and I shouted out.

"This gun shoots 7.62 millimeter rounds, that are more than capable of penetrating your shields and killing you instantly. Any threatening moves to them and I'll gun you down. Understood?" the SWAT line was visibly nervous; Their hands were shaking, as they stopped in front of me.

"Alright." I looked around, and walked towards the line, before walked up towards one of the men. I shoved aside the shield, as the girls and the riot police looked curiously as to what I was doing.

"What the hell are you doing-" I slung my arm against his shoulder, and grinned.

"Now how about you tell me where the hell I can get a cup of coffee."


	4. Chapter 4

The officer, who I learned was called Alexander Arc led me, my companions, and his companion Anna Schmidt to a coffee shop. We were probably a strange sight the the barista, considering that the SWAT squad was still in their armor, I was still fully decked with my G-86 slung over my shoulder, and the girls were sticking close to me. We took a seat, the girls and Anna chatting as they went to order coffee, while me and Alexander were locked in a staring contest. Alexander coughed, and glanced at the panzer outside, that had already attracted a crowd of onlookers that were taking pictures and whatnot.

"She have a name?" Alexander asked, and I looked confused.

"Come again?"

"Your tank. Does it have a name?" Alexander questioned, and I shook my head.

"Nein. My panzer has no name yet." Alexander glanced again, face in thought.

At least, I think so. It was hard to tell when a balaclava and a metal helmet obscured his face.

"Paladin. it seems fitting." I looked at the panzer, and made a split decision.

"Do you have any black paint?" I asked Alexander, who nodded slowly.

A few minutes later, I looked at my newly christened panzer, now with the name 'Paladin' painted in black on the side. Me and Alexander sat on the chassis of the Paladin, Staring at at the setting sun. I noticed Anna and the girls walk out down the field, cups of coffee in hand. I hopped off and stuck my hand out, Sara handing me a cup of coffee. I took a sip, the drink invigorating me as the caffeine rushed through my body. Alexander pulled off his helmet and balaclava, revealing blue eyes and blonde hair. He took a sip and sighed, seemingly content.

"So. What made you want to be a officer?" I questioned, and Anna made a face.

"It's fine, Anna." He turned to me.

"Joined the force looking for my nephew. He was only eighteen when he left, not leaving anything to tell us where he went. He barely has any experience with the world-" He broke down and sobbed, and I nodded for him to continue, pulling off my helmet as well. He regained his composure, and

"My brother, Julius asked me to help look for him, because we didn't know where he was. I eventually followed a lead that told me he might be here. I looked around the city but I still couldn't find him. And that leads us to now." I nodded, digesting all the information.

"If you find him, can you tell him that his family wants him to come back home? Tell him that Jeanne misses her big brother." Alexander smiled somberly, and began to walk away, Anna in tow. I pulled on my helmet, and began to think about our next of operations.

"Well, first of all, we need to find a place to stay..." I looked around, and found what seemed to be a electronics store. A few moments later, I walked out with what apparently was called a scroll, and began searching for a nearby hotel. And luckily enough, I found one.

"Alright everyone, back to the Paladin!" I shouted, and Bismarck rolled her eyes.

"Why did you name it the Paladin? we could have named it better. At the very least, you could have consulted us first." I sighed.

"Just get in the panzer. Schnell." Prinz Eugen dragged Bismarck into the Paladin, with Bismarck complaining that she could get in herself. Warspite elegantly walked in through the back, the door closing behind her. I climbed up to the turret and held out my hand, helping Sara get in before slamming the hatch shut. They all sat at the table, as I tossed the scroll onto the table for them to look at before heading to the driver's seat. We rode along, their conversations blocked by the door and the sound of the engine. I parked the Paladin in what I assumed was a parking lot, the panzer taking up quite some space. If this were Earth, when civilization was at it's peak, people would be complaining about car space. I ordered a room for four, and handed the keys to the girls. Sara looked confused.

"How about your room?" I shook my head.

"You guys take it easy. I'll watch the Paladin." I marched off before they could argue, fully intent on exploring the surrounding buildings. I must have wandered off quite a bit, as I reached what seemed to be a store that sold... dust?

And of course, a fucking body comes flying out the window. Like seriously, this has to fucking stop.

I drew my G-86 and attached my cut down gas mask, goggles over my eyes. Taking out the bundswehr combat knife, I attached it to the barrel taking out a flash bang, I tossed it into the building. A flash of searing light erupted, and I kicked open the door and identified several targets. The first one was what seemed to be dsome stereotypical rich villain with a top hat and a cane, while there were five men that appeared to be bouncers. A old man was behind the register, with a girl in a red dress. All had been blinded by the flash bang, and it was time for me to act. I opened fire on the bouncer closest to me, riddling his body full of 7.62mm bullets. I snapped to another target, gunning him down as well, my face impassive as I shot them down left and right. Targets. That's all they were. The effects of the flash bang wore off, and by then, the targets were lying in pools of red, gurgling as they choked on their own blood. The last target was locked in my sights, and I prepared to fire. The target was had backed up, cane in the air.

"Wow there. calm down. We can talk this out like people, right?" His voice began to turn more and more frantic, As I walked towards him, bayonet fixed and rifle ready to fire. Considering that this guy tried to rob a poor defenseless man and also tried to take a girl hostage, My dad's words came back to me.

"Those that choose to harm will harm you, especially when cornered like a animal."

I raised the G-86 and fired, obliterating his kneecaps. He screamed in pain as something that resembled a personal shield dissipated, and the rounds tore through. I stepped foward, bayonet thrusting into his right arm, twisting as I tore off his arm with brutal fashion. His cane dropped to the ground, revealing a trigger that probably would have blasted me apart if I didn't react. I stepped over to him, securing him with some binding tape that I had procured from the Panzer. I turned towards the two civilians, who looked horrified by what I had done.

"Call the polizei to arrest him... and anyone still alive." I looked at the bodies, looking at the mess I made.

*tap*

I turned around and discovered a woman that had what appeared to be pink, brown and yellow hair, holding what appeared to be a razor sharp umbrella pointed at my neck.

"Sheisse." I ducked just as she thrusted, taking out another bundswehr knife just in time as she stabbed again, parrying the blade. The girl from earlier looked at me, and I yelled at her.

"Take the old man and get out of here! I will hold her off!" I took out my sidearm, brandishing a large pistol with the word Bundesadler engraved onto the reciever. A round hit her, breaking her aura as she managed to dodge in time for it to graze her.

"Arschloch! Give up!" I ducked as she thrusted again, firing another round. We continued our dance of death, and eventually I ran out of ammunition. I holstered the Bundesadler, bundswehr knife at hand. I felt around my vest, and felt my hand close around something hard. I grinned.

"If you don't surrender now, I'll take all of us out." I drew a DM91, the fragmentation grenade at hand.

"This grenade has enough explosive force to obliterate this building, and everyone in it. Your aura is practically destroyed; My grenade will shred everything apart." I had a manic grin on my face as schadenfreude kicked in; the very thing my dad warned me about.

"I would love to see what this grenade will do to you. I've never seen it used against targets in such close quarters. It will be a very good experiment." My opponent seemed unnerved; I took a step forward, as she took a step back. I kept walking towards her, grenade in hand as my knife went away, sneaking away to my back pouch to grab some binding tape. She hit the wall, scrabbling to find a way to escape. I bore down on her, and promptly conked her head with the grenade, knocking her out. While DM91 grenades were dangerous, they were pretty much as useful as rocks when the pin wasn't pulled. I held my newfound opponent in my arms, picking up my dropped equipment and putting them back, G-86 slung over my shoulder. I exited the store, and saw the girl again. He turned his head to look at her, as she cautiously walked over to him. it took a few moments, but she eventually answered, in a whisper.

"Why did you kill them?" I tilted my head, not sure about her question.

"Pardon?" She gathered her courage once again, and asked.

"Why did you have to kill them? You could have just knocked them unconscious..." I looked at her, and bluntly replied.

"The targets will still fight unless they are dead." I continued walking off, and I heard her call out again.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" She yelled, and I froze. If the police got ahold of this, I would be in the shit. I thought quickly; historic german units, and randomly chose what probably described what I just did the best.

"Sturmjäger." I tossed into the night, the words echoing down the street. I turned around and marched off into the night, and Siri decided to be a massive miststück.

Now playing: Teufelslied.

"SS marschiert in Feindesland,

Und singt ein Teuf-"

Nein! Siri! mute!"

"What do you want to send to Nefen?" I took out the phone and manually shut it down, steaming all the way. I eventually reached the Paladin, hoisting the opponent on my shoulder as I climbed into the panzer. I sat her down on a chair, and took off my helmet, as I wiped sweat off my forehead. I set my helmet aside, and shook her awake. She groggily woke up, and instantly snapped awake as she saw my face in front of her.

"Alright, missy. First off, I'm going to need a name." She glared at me, and I sighed. I looked around, and found a booklet with the basic guidelines of the Geneva convention. I cut the bindings off her hands, and gave the booklet to her to read. I dragged another chair over, sitting down in front of her. She eventually tossed the booklet aside most likely of boredom, and look at me expectantly.

"Now, If you actually read the rules, you'll see that one of the rules was no torture. She nodded, and then I grinned.

"However, the United Nations has been gone for the past few years. Which means no punishment for not following the Geneva convention." She glared at me again, and I moved my hands in a plactating manner.

"But first. I still need your namen." She slid her hand into her pocket, to which I flinched backwards, but inwardly sighed when it was just a scroll. She typed something out, and shoved it in my face.

Neo.

"So. Your name is Neo, huh? Mind telling me why you tried to stick your oversized stick into my neck?" She mulled over something, before typing something into her scroll again.

Because you threatened my employer, Roman Torchwick. I failed the first time...

"So that target was called Roman, hmm? Well, He's missing a arm and possibly his legs, but other than that, he's fine." I rifled around the storage, and found the holy grail; a large, full bottle of fanta that must have been left behind by the panzer's former crew. I took two cups and poured in some fanta, offering her a cup. She took a sip, and greedily drank more. I sipped and sighed; this was some good fanta.

"Now. What was your plan in stealing all of this... 'dust'? and most of all, what is dust?" Neo looked at me like I a dummkopf, and I felt a bit self-conscious. I coughed, and averted my eyes, and Neo sighed. She tapped her scroll, and I was greeted by what resembled a Wikipedia page on everything (mostly everything) on dust. I read through, skimming a bit. As I read through, I came to a single conclusion; they had no electricity.

No electricity, meant no way to repower the panzer.

No panzer meant I would have to carry all my shit.

"Neo..." I trembled, shaking violently. "Is there no electricity on this planet?" Neo tilted her head, and typed something again.

Why use such a primitive source?

I slumped down in relief. At least they developed electricity beforehand.

"Is there some sort of large generator or something? I need it to power my panzer." She continued typing, and I felt a buzz on my scroll. I took it out, and saw what seemed to be a friend request. I hesitantly accepted it, and turned to look at Neo. Something was... off. Neo was frozen, unblinking.

"Neo?" I reached out, and then she broke into a million shards. I stumbled backwards; the seemingly glass shards melted away, and I froze.

"Oh. No she didn't." I turned towards the table, only to find my suspicions come true; the bottle of fanta was gone.

"NEIN! MEIN FANTA!" I wailed in anguish, as my last luxury good from Germany was stolen off to somewhere in Vale.


	5. Reply to Reviews

Just a short reply to reviews so far:

Frisky Artic Fox: Nope, Leopold 60s do not exist. Otherwise Germany would have won every single conflict by now.

Raging Flame: Search up the Ratte Landkreuzer. Protected by a few flak guns, it's main armament was the same 38cm gun as the Bismarck. Planned by Germany duringg WWII, it was never built due to complications. Not so far stretched, hmm? Also, Panzer in german refers to 'tank'. any tank. Just because Panzerkampfwagen Vier is the most famous along with the word panzer in it's name doesn't mean panzer only refers to medium armor. As for the extra space, look up one of the Israeli tank/apc. It carries troops while being a battle tank at the same time.

Next Chapter around this week!


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Short chapter.**

It was around Four A.M. When I was roused by the sound of someone banging on the Paladin. I grabbed the FP36, grumbling as I popped the hatch.

"Herr Rommel! It's time to eat breakfast!" Prinz Eugen greeted, and I held my hand over my eyes.

"GAHHH! ITS FUCKING BRIGHT!" I slammed the hatch shut, getting a suprised eep from Prinz Eugen.

"Hans! Stop fucking around and get out! We have things to do!" Bismarck wrenched open the hatch, climbing inside.

"Me and Prinz made you weiner schnitzel and sauerkraut. eat." She commanded, and I ate the meal, as the others came inside. I chewed thoughtfully.

"Where did you get the ingredients for this?" I chewed, and Bismarck nonchantly remarked.

"We found your wallet." I spat, sauerkraut spraying onto the table.

"Be careful! I have to clean the table, you know." Sara complained, as I wiped my mouth.

"Where in Gotte's namen did you find my wallet? It should have been-" I patted my pockets, only to find my wallet and phone missing.

"Where the hell did my phone-" I saw flashes of light and turned around, only to notice that Sara seemed to be happily watching what appeared to be a sixties rom-com on my phone. Before I could question how the hell she found it american romantic comedies on my phone, I heard the sound of someone slamming against the Paladin. I punched open the hatch, regretting it a moment later.

"OW! SCHEISSE!" I clutched my hand, pulling off my glove to see that it was throbbing red. I pushed open the hatch with my other hand, peering out to see what appeared to be a drunken man leaning on the Paladin. What appeared to be a giant mechanical broadsword was on his back, and he held a flask in hand. A blonde woman, with what appeared to be a riding crop looking at him disgustingly. Meanwhile, a silver haired man, most likely well aged, sipped from a cup of coffee, standing indifferently.

"Do you need help?" I hollered, and the man waved a drunken hand in the air.

"I'M FINE!" I watched amusingly as he stumbled onto the tank, and then frowned when he vomited onto the car parked beside us. The woman glared at him, and the old man still didn't care. As if it was a common occurence.

"Fucking... clean yourself up, and then we'll talk." I grumbled, tossing a rag at him and climbing back inside.

"Girls! We have guests!" Our new guests entered, the drunken man coming in, broadsword in hand as he fell through. Sara and Warspite shrunk away from the smell of strong alcohol, And Bismarck sniffed, and grinned, as If she could outdrink him. Prinz slipped behind Bismarck, eyes flicking to each guest. I sat down and motioned for them to do the same.

"First of all, your namen." Suprisingly, the old man responded first.

"I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. And you... have cerulean eyes." I blinked, and nodded.

"The others?"

"They are my associates. Qrow Branwen and-" The woman cleared her throat.

"Glynda Goodwitch. I am a professor at Beacon, and Ozpin's... Assistant." I nodded, and went straight to the point.

"You have a offer of some sorts, I'm assuming." I took out Bundesadler and disassembled it, cleaning each piece with the same care of a child. Glynda glanced at the weapon, While Ozpin made no different reaction to it.

"My offer is for you to join Beacon." I nodded slowly, assembling the handcannon.

"What's in it for me? By all means, I could be a mercenary. Hired to shoot you all." Bundesadler snapped up quickly, and was pointed at Ozpin's head. However, Qrow now has his broadsword at my neck. The girls looked at me with varying expressions, the biggest being surprise. I chuckled.

"Nice reflexes. I'm not interested in joining as a student; If you want, I could be a combat instructor. However;" I glanced at the girls, as I mulled over what I had read in the now declassified files. They were genetically created organisms; While they were human, in some way, they had never experienced the life of a normal human.

"I'm willing to enroll the girls as students, with me as their guardian." Bismarck glared; Warspite looked away in disappointment. Sara seemed to be conflicted; and Prinz followed Bismarck's example and glared at me as well.

"My counter offer stands. I'll work as a combat instructor and as a protector of sorts. I keep all rights to the things I already have, and take full responsibility for whatever they do as students. Their equipment will stay as theirs; And you will provide transport for me to carry my panzer all the way to your academy." I grinned.

"And I expect a large paycheck." Ozpin smiled.

"I accept your terms. Welcome to Beacon."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD MAKE OUR DECISIONS BY YOURSELF!" Bismarck shouted at me, as I continued reading the files.

"As the commanding offizer of this panzer, I have the authority." I grinned, and Bismarck glared.

"You haven't done anything that would make you a offizer. The most you did was tell us to man the panzer! You don't make orders, or tactical assessments. You don't do anything!" She screamed in frusteration, and I frowned.

"Fine." I stood up, body rigidly straight as the lessons from my Vater came back to me.

legs and back straight, not a inch of space between those shoes. face calm and impassive. Loud and commanding voice.

"Schlachtschiff Bismarck!" She stood taller, and at attention.

"I order you to do something productive other than complain to help this panzer!" Bismarck's composure broke, and She walked off into the back of the tank without a word. I sighed and read over the files.

*Classified*

General Hermann Hoss of the Bundswehr

Operation: Spirits of the Past

The purpose of this operation was to create a genetically modified superhuman that would have the same firepower as a atomic era ship. The superhuman would be able to use shipbound weapons that have been minimized, with the same power of their original counterparts. Operation began in [REDACTED] on [REDACTED], by the orders of [REDACTED]. The operation met with difficulty; only female genetics were compatible, setting back the project by a few weeks. Warships Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Saratoga and Warspite were built, while others were launched out of orbit to R3M-N4N1.

I rubbed my eyes. There was a large list of ships, that had apparently been launched to some suspiciously familiar planet.

R3M-N4N1 was chosen as the perfect battleground; Entities known to the local civilization as 'Grim' were discovered. No more contact could be made after the local civilization fired on our satellite. Units are still active.

*warning* if units are active, approach with caution. May open with hostilities.

I sighed. Military equipment going haywire was not surprising; the amount of survivors getting killed by grenades suddenly exploding or mines going off was often. Hell, sometimes rockets Bismarck doesn't fuck something up-

the sound of metal clanging against the floor made me sigh.

"Prinz, can you please go check on Bismarck and make sure she isn't hurt?" I checked my phone; 12 pm, just around afternoon. They should be here by now with some kind of transport to carry the heavy armor...

A large, ominous shadow began covering the ground.

"Huh. Is it raining?" I looked up, and saw what appeared to be a ship hovering above.

"What in Gotte's Namen..." I gulped, as the ship began to land, thudding against the concrete. A set of giant doors slid open, a ramp sliding down. And then I saw something I didn't expect.

What appeared to be a alien, with white hair and wearing a battle dress uniform walked out, a row of soldiers behind her. I jumped off, helmet, goggles, and mask on, rifle over my shoulder. I winced a bit as my feet shook from the impact, but I shook it off and walked towards her. I looked her over; She seemed like the military type, so I chose the other option.

"Offizer Hans Rommel. Commander of the Paladin." I extended my hand in greeting, and she shook it.

"Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlasian Military. I assume you our VIP?" I nodded.

"I'll drive this panzer onto your ship. Just make sure to stay out of the way, or else you could get run over." I turned around.

"Would you like to see the panzer?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Gladly."

I climbed up, helping her up the Paladin and into it. Upon entering however, it was chaos. Bismarck and Prinz Eugen were having a fight, fists flying. Warspite was having a argument with Saratoga on the War of 1812. My files were strewn everywhere, and there was just a mess. My eye twitched, as watched the scene unfold. Winter seemed to notice, as she took a step back and covered her ears.

"WHAT IN GOTTE'S NAMEN ARE YOU DOING?! CLEAN THIS PANZER AND MAKE IT PRESENTABLE! SCHNELL!" I screamed, jarring all four of them as they scrambled to clean the mess. I sighed, and motioned for Winter to take a seat.

"Wait here. Sara will come and give you something to drink. I took Sara aside and had her go to work, and turned around to get in the driver's seat. I keyed the ignition, the Paladin roaring as it startled the row of soldiers guarding the panzer. I drove the panzer up the ramp, startling the crew of the ship as a metal behemoth went into it's bay. I killed the engine and returned, to find everything returned to it's original positions. Sara offered me a cup of tea, which I accepted. I pulled of my mask and took a deep sip.

Brewed to perfection.

"Alright girls! best to get your rigging! Your school experience begins!" I grinned, and Bismarck tossed a can of what appeared to be beer at me. The can bounced off my helmet, and landed in my hand. I frowned.

"Schlachtschiff Bismarck." Bismarck turned around, as the others walked ahead of her.

"What?" I examined the can, rolling it between my hand.

"Where did you find alcohol?" I questioned, and Bismarck gave me a deer in the headlights look. I sighed and facepalmed.

"Give me the alcohol."

"Nein."

"Bismarck, technically you're a student and I'm a teacher. give me the alcohol."

"Nein."

"Bismarck, as your Commanding Offizer, I order you to give me all alcoholic drinks you have in your posession."

"Nein."

I threw my hands up in frusteration.

"Fine. Don't drink it on campus. And don't give it to any of the other students." Bismarck brightened.

"Ja." I waved her off, turning around to talk to my esteemed guest.

"Do you speak german?" Winter looked at me, confused.

"German?" I cleared my throat.

"sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

"Ja." I nodded, jotting down notes.

"Deustch or Englisch?"

"Deutsch ist gut, danke."

"Wie viele Jahre haben Sie dienen?"

"Acht." I nodded, jotting down more notes.

"Gut. Das ist alles." I sorted my notes and put them away, smiling at the specialist.

"How about you show me around your ship, Ja?"


	7. Chapter 6

Winter's ship landed us at Beacon, the Paladin roaring out of the bay of the ship, With me on top of the panzer, remniscent of a Prussian offizer observing a battlefield after a great victory. I looked around, Noticing the awed looks of students as I roared down the street. I was soaking in the attention when the Paladin suddenly stopped, causing me to nearly slip. Specialist Winter looked amused, as she caught me just in time.

"Danke, Frau Schnee." I heard a sound of outrage below, and looked down to see what appeared to be a girl that reminded me of Winter.

"Sister of yours?" I questioned, and Winter nodded.

"That is my sister, Weiss Schnee." I looked confusedly.

"You mean Weiss Schnee." I said, pronouncing the W in german, making it sound like Veiss.

"Nein. Weiss." Winter looked irritated, and I shut up after that.

"Ja, ja. Weiss Schnee." I looked down, only to notice that Weiss had somehow managed to get up here quickly with what appeared to be glyphs.

"WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!" I screamed, as Weiss jumped up to the turret, glare visible on her face.

"Urm, I can explain-" I stuttered, tripping over the hatch and falling in.

"NEEEEEEEEEEIN!" I screamed, and crashed into the crew compartment.

"Great fall." Bismarck commented, checking her rigging for final checks before moving for the hatch.

"Wait!" I panted, stopping them.

"What?" I grinned.

"If you find any cute boys, bring them to me first. I'll be the judge of things." Prinz huffed, and opened the bay doors, leaving with the others. In their place, five Atlasian marines came in.

"Sir! we are under orders from General Ironwood to man your tank, Sir!" The lead and most likely senior marine shouted, and I nodded. I looked over to see his rank, and saw that he had been a recently promoted Sergeant.

"It's panzer, not tank Sergeant. Now get your men in line and get this panzer moving." He nodded, and began yelling orders as the rest of his men scrambled to get to work. I shut the doors and climbed up the ladder to the top of the panzer, only to get a earful of shouting.

"What do you mean, he's a asset? He's a danger to all the students on campus!"

"He has combat skills that are possibly better than mine, Weiss. Ozpin hired him to be your new combat instructor." I continued climbing, stopping to tug my mask back on. I came out, and looked at Weiss. She looked to be around eighteen; while the same age as me, she had no idea of the true horrors the lay in life.

"If you would like, dear Weiss, We can spar right here." My hand rested on a bundswehr knife, as I depolarized my goggles, revealing my eyes filled with mirth.

"Or if you want to back down, you always can." I noticed Weiss getting more and more indignant, and she drew her rapier.

"Wow there. Calm down. No fighting on the Paladin." I pointed down at the ground.

"There's the grounds. You can go first." Weiss accepted, jumping down. Bundesadler snapped up in my right hand, and I fired a round right past Weiss Schnee's pretty little head. Weiss turned around slowly, eyes full of disbelief.

"Rule number Eins: Never accept anything on the terms of the enemy." I fired a shot again, Weiss dodging the round.

"Rule number Zwei: Never stay in the same spot." I slid Bundesadler back into it's holster and attached a bundswehr knife to the G-86 rifle, and jumped down.

"And finally, Rule number Drei: Never underestimate your enemy." the cylinder on her rapier that I thought had just been a decoration suddenly moved, and I hit the deck.

"Scheisse! Das ist kuhscheisseI" I felt chunks of concrete shower me, And adrenaline kicked in. The Gewehr 86 rifle snapped up, and barked, 7.62mm rounds slamming into her aura. Weiss had a panicked expression on her face; her aura had never been shattered before. I got to my feet and charged, bayonet stopping just inches from her neck.

"Yield?" Weiss dropped to her knees, and I slung my rifle over my shoulder again.

"Good fight. But don't let your arrogance overtake you." I heard the sound of movement and took out a bundswehr knife just in time to deflect a rapier blade. I grinned, and disarmed her blade.

"Seems you are learning quickly." I tossed her rapier to Specialist Winter, who caught it in surprise.

"Keep trying. I have faith." I patted her head, and walked back towards the panzer. I climbed up to the turret and gestured for Specialist Winter to join her sister, before jumping down the hatch.

"Sergeant! why is this panzer not moving?!"

"Sir! we'll get right on it, sir!" I nodded, and the panzer rumbled to life. The Paladin roared for a few minutes and stopped right before what appeared the be the main tower. The building resembled a rook from a chess piece; And it seemed structurally sound.

"Sergeant. Watch the Paladin. I'll go up myself." He nodded, and went back to work. I climbed out of the hatch, ignoring all of the seemingly confused students. I walked towards the tower, and noticed what seemed to be a elevator of some sort. I entered, and lost my footing as the elevator shot up all the way. I got to my feet, and watched as the elevator slowed down, and stopped. The door slid open, and I entered what appeared to be a giant office. A tall man, who held the air and confidence of a officer stood by the desk, Winter standing at attention next to him. Meanwhile, Ozpin sat at the desk, Glynda next to him. The General came to greet me.

"My name is General James Ironwood. I am the commander of the Atlasian Military and the headmaster of Atlas Academy. I assume you have already met my aide, Winter?" I nodded.

"I look foward to working with her soon." James raised a eyebrow; My face was blushing a tad bit, but he couldn't tell due to my mask and goggles covering my face. I shifted my footing, and Winter looked away most likely in mortification. Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Back to the topic at hand. Hans, as you may know, is not from Remnant." James looked somewhat surprised; Everyone else was not.

"Although I didn't say anything about my origins, Ja. I am a foreigner to these lands."

"Then where are you from?" Ironwood questioned, and I nodded.

"I am from a country called Germany, on a continent known as Europe. My planet is known as Earth, or Terra." I took a deep breath.

"War engulfed the entire world, causing a nuclear exchange-" I was stopped by Ironwood.

"Sorry. What is 'nuclear'?" I nodded.

"Imagine, you have a atom. By splitting this atom, you can create a massive explosion, which can cause radioactive fallout." Ironwood looked horrified; I could tell why.

"Why in the world would you do such a thing?" I looked at him again.

"General, there are no 'Grim' on Earth. All fauna had been conquered or overpowered, causing us barely any harm. And so, we decided to harm ourselves. Have you had any major wars?" The General once again nodded.

"Yes, the Great War of Remnant. It involved all kingdoms and caused the end of the old kingdom of Mantle." I breathed out. The concept of war was somewhat familiar.

"Earth has had three Great Wars; All ended in the massive end of lives." The General scoffed.

"How many?"

"At least over a few billion." The General choked, including Ozpin.

"The third Great War caused the end of everything from nuclear ordnance everywhere. The United States, The Russian Federation, and the People's Republic of China were the major powers; They destroyed each other. Nuclear weapons were launched everywhere, and as the radiation fell across the soil, men shot each other through the confusion. Not many countries still exist on Earth; the only safe haven was Switzerland. It was the only country untouched by wars due to it's neutrality. I trekked across Germany; heading towards Switzerland. However, the radiation has warped many of the creatures that inhabited Earth; making them mutated abominations." I looked at them for a reaction; and Glynda was the first to speak.

"What happened to your parents?" I choked a bit; I still hadn't gotten over it.

"Mein Vater, Karl Rommel, died while serving with the funfzwanzig panzergruppen. Mein Mutter died from conventional/ bombing by the Russian Airforce. The war reached to the point that they had to draft; And so, I was drafted to take command of my father's old unit. Frank was gunned down by enemy fire. Jerry shot himself. Kristoff was shot while trying to calm down panicked survivors. Viktor died in my arms, wishing to see the girl he left behind again. The government broke down from the toll of war; And I was the only one left in my unit. Everyone else left to return to their families, or to try their luck out in the wastelands." I ended my conversation, and looked at Ozpin.

"Is that all?" Ozpin nodded.

"Glynda here will guide you to your new classroom. Please make sure the students do not act to rashly." I nodded, and began walking to the elevator. Glynda stepped in first, and pressed the button. As we went down again, Glynda began a conversation.

"I assume you know what aura is, yes?" I nodded.

"I don't have it." She nodded slowly.

"Understandable. Would you like me to activate it for you?" I nodded.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality-" I tuned it out, as memories flashed by me. Getting ice cream with my father, doing chores with my mother, the feeling of the lips of a girl I kissed in 7th grade, Me in college as the news of war broke out, attending my father's funeral as his body came back home, my mother gone in my arms-

I snapped back to reality, feeling the elevator stop.

"Are you okay?" Glynda looked at me, worried.

"I feel... Invigorated." I looked at Glynda and smiled.

"Now I just need to know what the hell it is I can do." As we walked towards the building, I tried as many different things as I could; they all ended up in failure. My stomache grumbled, and I remembered that I didn't eat anything yet, save for Bismarck and Prinz Eugen's Weiner schnitzel and sauerkraut.

And... What the fuck. I was now holding a plate of weiner schnitzel in one hand, and sauerkraut in the other.

"What the fick-" I adjusted my balance to hold both plates. Glynda looked perplexed, hand moving up to adjust her glasses.

"I would advise not to use any offensive language in my presence, Mr. Rommel."

"It's Herr Rommel."

"I would care less. However, It seems that you have unlocked your semblance." I shifted around, and thought a bit. If I could generate anything ,then what I could I not generate?

Oh shit-

"Rommel, What in the world do you think" A Mercedes-Benz G800 materialized, and I laughed.

"So much power... I could create anything." I started to shake, and then I felt a hard slap on my face.

"Danke. I need that." I shook to clear my head, and continued to follow Glynda.

"This, is your class." She opened the door and stepped in, and I followed suit. The students inside were rowdy; Glynda cleared her throat several times, and it got zero reaction.

"It's fine Frau Glynda, I shall handle this." She nodded and took a step back, and I drew Bundesadler and fired into the air. Everyone scrambled backwards to their seats, and I nodded to Glynda.

"Students. This is your new combat instructor. While he may not look much, He is definitely stronger than you think."

"YOU!" I faltered, when I realized who it was.

Schiesse. Weiss Schnee.

"Ja, ja. Hallo to you to, Frau Weiss." I remarked, and what I assumed to be her teammates tried to calm her down. At least, two of her teammates. I inwardly cursed as I saw a red blur stop in front of me.

"Oh my god, You're the one from the dust store! I always wanted to know what kind of weapon it was. Does it use dust rounds? Ifnotthenwhatkindofcaliberdoesituse? Can I try it? please?"

"Maybe later. For now, take a seat." She pouted, but zipped back to her seat as I got my thoughts together.

"Alright. Do you all have any experience?" a burly teenager, balancing on the back of his chair spoke up, with a somewhat obvious air of arrogance.

"Obviously. Better than yours, at least." His teammates laughed, until Bundesadler snapped up, and shot the back left leg of his chair, causing him to topple over.

"Rule number Drei! Frau Weiss, please remind the class what Rule number Drei is." Weiss puffed up, an answered.

"Never underestimate your enemy." I nodded.

"Ja, ja. Gut. Now, kinder, what is your namen?" The boy had gotten back to his feet, and was undoubtedly pissed.

"It's Cardin. Cardin Winchester." I nodded.

"Gut. Cardin, you and I shall spar." He had a snarl on his face.

"Bring it."

"Starting from now." Bundesadler snapped up and shot him, shaving his head and destroying his aura.

"Rule number Eins: never accept anything on the terms of the enemy." I holstered Bundesadler and continued.

"Now, to continue my previous question on experience; have you ever taken lives before?" Glynda was long gone by then, So I had no worries there. A blonded haired boy piped up.

"Why would we have to take lives? We only fight the Grim." My reply came quick.

"Don't be daft. The biggest monsters in life is humanity itself." I looked at everyone, their eyes meeting my goggles.

"Someday, you will have to fight against not the Grim; but a man. Wether it's faunus or human, you will have to fight." I took out a bundswehr knife and spun it around, before pointing it at the students.

"And they are not as mindless as the Grim. They will utilize everything they have to stop you, to crush you, to destroy you and everything you love." The door swung open, and I noticed Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Warspite, and Saratoga rush in, faces red from embarassment.

"And it seems we have our first canidates. Bismarck, you shall spar with..." I looked around, and then noticed something.

What the hell was Blake doing here? At a school of all places? I shook my head, and continued.

"Goldie over there." I walked over to Bismarck and whispered into her ear.

"Gut luck. I'm cheering for you. Make our country proud." She nodded, and walked off to get into her rigging. Goldie walked to get her equipment, which I noted was mostly melee; All I saw was a pair of gauntlets.

"Use everything you have. Match ends when aura enters into red, Or when one of you have to go to the infirmary." They both nodded, and It began. Their names flickered onto a screen; Bismarck on the left, and Yang Xiao Long on the right.

"Begin." Bismarck aimed her 38cm cannons at Yang, who did not expect that the cannons would actually work.

"Fire!" Yang was blasted by cannon artillery, and her aura took quite a hit. As well as part of the floor. I facepalmed.

"Bismarck, please try to tone down your firepower. And Yang, Rule number Zwei: Never stay stay in the same spot. Continue." Yang's eye color had changed; It was a vicious red. I took a step back.

"What the fick-" I had no time to answer, as Yang ran foward, and Bismarck's secondary armament and AA guns came to life, filling the area with lead. Yang charged valiantly; Bismarck simply just had too much firepower on her. I watched as Yang began to slow down, and looked up to see her aura had just entered red.

"Cease fire!" I barked, and Bismarck stopped, Yang collapsing.

"Gut try, Yang. But running straight into gunfire is a sure way to die." I helped her up, and she walked back to her seat, head hung in shame. I couldn't blame her; her ego had just taken a massive hit.

"Let's see; next shall be; I looked around, and saw what appeared to be snoring students. Especially one Cardin. I tossed a stun grenade at him, and it woke him up; while also making him cover his eyes.

"Cardin Winchester! you shall spar with Warspite. Warspite, give him no quarter." She nodded, and Cardin stumbled on stage. Cardin's aura had recovered somewhat; Warspite simply sat in what appeared to be a throne that grew out of the ground, and she sat, her rather impressive rigging poised for battle.

"Begin!" Cardin charged with his mace, and Warspite scoffed.

"Barbarian." Warspite blasted Cardin with 15 inch guns, the explosion knocking him out of the arena, his aura nearly gone.

"Gut." The bell rung, and I glanced up at the clock.

"Class dismissed." _

I was walking to the cafeteria, and noticed the blond boy from earlier getting harrassed by none other than Cardin Winchester. I marched up to him, and his teammates noticed and tried to get his attention from his impending doom. I grabbed his arm, twisting it away from the boy.

"Nein! You do not pick on the weak; the weak will not make you strong. However, the weak will become stronger than you and crush you like a bug. If you want a stronger opponent, I will gladly beat in a lesson." Cardin panicked, and tried to get out of my grasp.

"Boy;" I looked at his chest, and saw what appeared to be a name sticker that read Jaune.

"Jaune. Go off and enjoy your day. Cardin here appears to need to take a visit to Frau Glynda." At this, Cardin panicked, and tried to get away. I let go, watching with amusement as he scrambled off, teammates in tow.

"Well, it seems that he won't be bothering you anytime soon." I decided to use my semblance, and generated a fairly old yet reliable weapon; a G43. I tossed it at him and he caught it, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Use it for your battles. Always keep a ranged weapon on you." I depolarized and winked, before turning around and walking into the cafeteria. Upon opening it, I saw many students; and many things to eat. I noticed one of the other professors wave me over, and went to take a seat. A potbellied man smacked my back in greeting, and began talking.

"Ah! Hans, was it? Welcome to Beacon! My name is Peter Port, but you can just call me Peter. Over there is Bartholomew Oobleck. He prefers to be called Bart." I waved my hand in greeting, and recieved a blur of a wave. I looked over, and noticed what appeared to be Specialist Winter and Frau Glynda glaring at each other, while everyone else avoided them. I pulled off my mask, goggles and helmet, setting them aside.

"Ah! So there is a man inside all that equipment!" I concentrated, and saw to my delight what I made.

Fanta. glorious, wonderful Fanta. I took a greedy sip, and looked around left and right, making sure Neo was not around to take it once again. I was about to take a sip again when the bottle was wrenched from my hands, and I saw Neo, wearing a Beacon school uniform draining the bottle, and then blowing a kiss before leaving.

"FICKEN-" She kept fucking appearing wherever I was, stealing my fucking shit. Peter looked more amused than anything else; his reply made it even worse.

"Ahh, Young love. Why, I remember back in my day-" He continued to go on and on, of tales of grandeur and legend. I looked around, and saw what appeared to be Cardin pulling the ears of another student. Bart looked at where I was looking at, and sighed.

"I had hoped that the newer generation could change the decades of racism, but it appears that isn't the case." He glanced over and sighed.

"As professors, we aren't allowed to do much action-" I stood up, and began to walk over. I reached behind me, pulling out a stun grenade; not that he knew much, considering my hand covered the recognizable tag on it.

"Cardin Winchester!" I shouted, and he turned. I walked up to him, and held my hand in the air. Everyone saw the item in my hand and scrambled backwards. Cardin tried too, but I grabbed him by the ear before he could.

"DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO BE PULLED ON THE EARS?! ANSWER ME!" I screamed in my offizer voice, and Cardin gave the wrong answer.

"GAH! STOP! IT HURTS!" I slapped him with the grenade in my hand, effectively punching him.

"I SAID, DOES IT FEEL GOOD CADET?!" He finally gave me the right answer.

"SIR, NO SIR!" I nodded.

"THEN WHY THE HELL YOU PULLING HER EAR FOR?!" He gave me probably the answer that probably answered why Blake had joined the White Fang.

"SHE'S A FAUNUS, SIR!" I paused; I still wasn't used to such racism yet. Especially considering racism had become practically non existent after the war.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES IF SHE'S HALF A FUCKING ANIMAL? SHE'S STILL HAVE HUMAN, AND GODDAMNIT, I WILL BEAT THE EVERLIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T UNHAND HER NOW!" Cardin gingerly let go, and I dragged him off.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY; HELL, YOUR FUCKING GREAT GRANDMOTHER WOULD LOOK AT YOU IN DISAPPOINTMENT! FROM NOW ON, IF I ASK YOU A QUESTION, I EXPECT YOU TO ANSWER IT WITHOUT SOME BULLSHIT ANSWER AND TO SAY YES SIR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He nodded.

"SIR! YES SIR!" I grinned.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." I tossed him a few bucks and turned around.

"Go buy that girl a lunch. Make it up to her."

"Yes sir!" He scrambled off, and I walked back into the cafeteria. Glynda looked at me like I had grown a second head, Winter looked indifferent, Bart looked somewhat troubled and Peter had somehow managed to relate the earlier incident to some other story. I sighed and sat down, generating another Fanta that simply got nabbed before I could react.

"Fuck this. I'm gonna go shoot the breeze." I put my equipment back on and walked off, And noticed Neo trailing after me. I sighed.

"What do you want, Neo?" She tapped her Parasol against the floor, and I realized that it actually had a meaning; morse code.

Just walking with you.

"while that's nice of you, I'd rather not walk with a girl that tried to stab the everloving shiesse out of me." She frowned; and tapped again.

I didn't kill you now, did I?

"Well, obviously. But It's unnerving to walk with someone who attempted to murder you." she tapped again; I had some trouble remembering everything off the top of my head.

I lost my job; so now you're my boss. Also, give me a ice cream.

I sighed and generated a Neapolitan ice cream bar, and handed it to her. She sucked on it happily- Errr, ate it happily as she continued walking with me down the path towards the range. The range appeared to be a stainless steel room, about fifty meters wide. I opened the door, Neo following behind. She shut the door behind me, and I turned around; she simply tilted her head in confusion, and I sighed.

"Stop scaring me like that." She giggled and skipped ahead of me, disappearing around the corner. I followed her, reaching the field. I noticed that Neo was there, pouting at Ruby who had what appeared to be a oversized rifle aimed at Neo. Oh shit. I forgot to tell Ruby that Neo was-

I rushed foward, trying to stop the impending doom.

"Stop stop stop!" Ruby's rifle had fired by surprise, lack of trigger discipline hitting me in the chest.

"Urk-" While my aura and armor protected me, It felt like i tanked a large caliber round straight to the chest at sonic speeds. I groggily tried to get up, Neo at my side as she glared at Ruby, who looked panicked and apologetic.

"Ohmygod! Are you okay Mr. Rommel? I thought that she was a enemy and I didn't know that shehadthatkindofrelationwithyou-" She blabbered on, as I tried to regain my footing. Neo helped me up, which was somewhat surprising, considering her attempts to kill me the other day. I made a plactating gesture.

"It's fine, Ruby. Just didn't expect that much recoil. Was that a fifty caliber round?" Ruby beamed, incident completely forgotten.

"It's a fifty caliber dust round! I have them specially made for my rifle." I nodded, and drew my Gewehr 86 rifle. I pulled the bayonet off, putting it back into it's sheath before taking aim.

"Mine uses 7.62mm rounds, and fires from a 30 round magazine." I fired it downrange, hitting the target and tearing a few good holes in it. I handed my rifle to Neo to hold, and closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened my eyes to see exactly what I hoped for; a fifty caliber Barrett AMR. Ruby looked in awe; the craftsmanship of the gun and design was rather well made. I generated a magazine of HE rounds, and loaded it into the magazine holder.

"This rifle packs enough punch to blast apart most enemies. When equipped with HE rounds, it's a completely different story." I breathed out and took aim, the round blowing up the target, sending flecks of chipped wood everywhere.

"What else would you like to see?" I asked, and her eyes shined.

"What kind of weapons came from your country?" I sighed. This was going to be a long day._

After a long grueling period of showing Ruby and everyone else that came into the range of Germany's long history of firearms, I collapsed, exhausted in my room, Neo sitting in a chair and looking out the window. I pulled off my equipment, and looked out of the window towards the city of Vale. The sun had begun to set, casting a warm glow over the buildings. I took a glance at my watch; 0630. Neo had fallen asleep, curled up on the chair. I picked her up and tucked her into the bed, going out to visit Team Bespwin (BSPW) and make sure things were fine after I enrolled them. At least, I would have, had I not heard a irritated scream of no and watched Jaune scramble down the hallway, looking dejected. He mumbled something as he shambled down the hallway, and I was filled with pity.

"Rejected?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I don't get why she won't love me..." He looked down at his feet, face full of depression. I remembered how Pyrrha had been awfully close to him, and smiled.

"Plenty of fish in the sea, kinder. Perhaps the one you love is closer than you think." I grinned, and patted his back. Pyrrha came rushing around the corner, no doubt looking for her partner.

"And here she is." I pulled him closer and whispered to his ear.

"Keep your friends close, and those you love closer. For someday, it might save them from their deaths." I pushed him into Pyrrha and turned around, continuing to head to team Bespwin's dorm. Upon reaching however, I had a internal argument on if I should go in; It sounded like they were having a argument of some sort. I turned the knob of the door and opened it quietly, peering inside. What appeared to be a tv was flickering as what appeared to be a FPS game ran, and the screen was split between four players. For some reason, however, Warspite's character appeared to be winning; She was way ahead of the other three players, by around twenty kills. Bismarck came second, using what appeared to be a multi-barreled grenade launcher and bombing everyone. She was eventually shot by Warspite, who was using a fifty caliber AMR. Prinz Eugen was pouting as she came last, and Saratoga sighed as she came third place. I coughed into my hand, only to see Warspite jerk around suddenly, eyes wide open.

"Umm... Did I do something wrong?" I questioned, and Warspite scrambled backwards to sit properly and sip tea. I looked on in confusion, as everyone else rushed to move.

"Why are you all doing this?" They looked at me, and I continued.

"You are studentin; I would not care as much. How was your first day?" I questioned and sat down, accepting a cup of coffee from Sara. Prinz excitedly spoke up.

"We got launched into a forest!" I nearly spat out my coffee and began coughing, and cleared my throat.

"There was this giant scorpion thing-" I could feel a migrane coming on.

"It wasn't much. Bismarck blew it apart with one salvo." I facepalmed; Their firepower was excessive.

"Afterwards, a huge horde of beowolves swarmed us, but our AA guns and secondary armaments destroyed them within a matter of seconds." Bismarck commented, and I gave a blank look.

"At least we passed with flying colors! This calls for celebration!" Prinz finished, and I facepalmed.

"Did you perhaps forget 'limited supplies'? Using excessive firepower isn't always going to work!" I argued, and Warspite lazily waved a hand in my direction.

"Your semblance can fix that for us."

"Wait, when did you-"

"In the cafeteria, you were materializing drinks from nowhere. I made a wild guess. You reaction proved it."

"Just because I can keep summoning ammunition doesn't mean you should abuse it!" I replied, getting a bit agitated as I thought of all the power and effort I would have to do in summoning the exact sized shell for each of their different cannons, not including all the aircraft, both old and modern, that Saratoga was most likely going to want to try and launch off. And considering Prinz Eugen's curiosity with modern german armaments, I really didn't want to give her control over harpoon and VLS missiles, including the helicopter deck. Warspite attempted to win with a somewhat logical answer.

"But as our Commanding Officer, wouldn't you want assured victory?" She said, and I gulped. While that was true, I still couldn't deal with this.

"Umm... Nein! Victory should be assured not only by superior weaponry, but by experience!" I nodded, assuring myself. lan

"Experience makes everything! Therefore, you are to exterminate any large Grim excursions as training exercises under my orders!" I nodded again, and shuffled towards the door.

"Meeting over!" I bailed out, slamming the door behind me and walking hurriedly back to my room before they reacted. I dashed into my room, slamming it shut behind me. Neo had her eyes wide open, and was glaring at me as I realized why; she had just finished taking a shower, and was about to change when I busted in. I gave a nervous smile, and took step after step backwards.

"Neo, we can talk about this. C'mon, we're friends, right?" She stepped closer, and I panicked.

"Neo, as your employer, I order you to stop." She ignored the threat, walking closer and closer.

"For God's sake, use your fucking semblance before the towel-" The towel slid down in a comical way, and I turned around and dove out the doorway.

"Nein. Nein. Nein." I looked away from the doorway, hearing it slam shut behind me. I sat there for around a minute until the door opened, and I was pulled inside. Neo seemed to be in a pair of pajamas, and gestured for me to take a seat. I sat down on the queen sized bed, and she turned on the television. What appeared was somewhat disturbing.

"A terrorist attack occurred in Vale City Center, estimating in about three hundred casualties. Dave is at the scene with a hands on report. Dave?"

"Vera, I'm currently at the scene of the massacre. The death toll keeps rising, and many more cannot be found." my hand looked for something to hold on, and I grasped Neo's hand tightly. I continued staring at the screen, as images of broken bodies, corpses filled with holes, and images of singed flesh filled my mind.

2017, Frankfurt, Germany

War had been declared, and Vater had been sent to the frontlines. I knew he wasn't coming back; a Offizer came to our house and we were delivered a purple heart, I knew he was gone. Mother had been devastated; She fell into depression, and I tended around the house.

That was when the bombings began.

I heard the planes before the Air raid siren; the scream of the engines could be heard, as I heard missiles fire off. Mother had gone off somewhere; the jets luckily didn't bomb my district. However, I heard the bombs get dropped at the city center. When I went there, it was carnage; rubble everywhere, as the broken bodies of people came into view. survivors trying to pull apart the debris, searching for their loved ones.

And there she was.

I scrambled towards the rubble, pulling apart brick after brick, and pulled her out of there.

She wasn't breathing.

My breath heavy, my eyes became prinpricks as I stared at the corpse of my now dead mother. Then everything faded to black...


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up to Neo slapping me awake, and rubbed my cheek.

"Fucking- What time is it?" She looked at me, unamused and shoved her scroll in my face.

shit. 6 AM already. I groaned.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She gestured to my face, and I got up to look in the mirror. My face was red, and for some reason, there was a hickey on my neck.

"What the fu-" She tapped my shoulder and handed me my scroll, which had a couple of messages from Ozpin himself.

Get up here. Immediately.

Oh shit.

I scrambled up, and Neo tossed me a fresh pair of flecktarn patterned fatigues as I dashed to go take a shower. I felt the warm stream of water rain down on me, and I quickly scrubbed myself down and rinsed off, grabbing the towel to dry myself off. I pulled on the fatigues Neo gave me, And clipped on my ERT tactical holster. I exited the bathroom, and Neo tossed me my tactical vest and my helmet. I tugged the vest on and clipped the helmet to my vest, making sure spare magazines were in each pocket, and that each magazine had thirty rounds each. Neo had apparently changed beforehand, and had her parasol in hand. I slid Bundesadler into it's holster, put my bundswehr knives into their sheathes, and hoisted my rifle onto my shoulder. I opened the door, and Neo came along with me, as I made the long march to Ozpin's office. Other students looked on curiously, as they gave confused glances to each other. I could already feel a migrane coming on, and I gave them all glares.

"Get to class or else it's kitchen duty for the lot of you!" They left hurriedly, and I continued walking off to Ozpin's office. The elevator opened, and I stepped in. Neo pressed the button for the top floor, and we waited for a few moments. The elevator slid open, and I stepped into his office.

"You wanted to see me, Herr Ozpin?" He nodded, and then gave a confused glance to Neo.

"And you are?" I cut in before she could do anything.

"She's my assistant. She's mute, so I'll do most of the talking for her." She gave me a slight glare but relented, and took a seat and started looking on her scroll. I took a seat next to her, and Ozpin began.

"I trust that you know about the recent terror attack by the White Fang?" I grimaced.

"Nasty work. Lots of casualities." Ozpin nodded, and took a sip from his coffee.

"I want you to go wipe out the White Fang foward base that staged this attack." I thought for a bit, and slowly nodded.

"You can use anything but your 'Panzer'. That much firepower would alert almost all of Vale." I nodded, and asked a single question.

"When do I start?" Ozpin took another sip, and answered.

"Whenever you want. Just make it quick." I nodded and left, and Neo trailed along. We entered the elevator, and Neo tapped the floor.

Are you really going to do this?

"Killing the innocent for your religion, your beliefs, or your movement is something I condemn. working as a operator for some rich old man, however-" I flicked my safety on and off, trigger finger itching.

"Let's me get paid while doing it." The door slid open, and I stepped out to complete my first objective.

A few hours later...

"That's quite a few." I remarked, as I looked at the compound. There was only one building, and only two guards at the front gate. The rest were most likely inside the building, Which would make it easier for me. I generated a silencer and attached it to my G-86, and took aim.

"Good night." two shots, and two coughs of blood came from the first two, as they collapsed to the ground.

"Neo, you see anymore outside?"

No.

"Alright. If you see any by the time I enter the building, do whatever you want with them." I stepped in, rifle ready. I opened the door slowly, and heard sounds of people inside the rooms. I generated quite a few shrapnel charges and stuck them onto the walls, and took a knee as I set them all off. The building shook and the sound of flesh shredding apart, electronics and furniture being destroyed could be heard. I detached the silencer and attached the bayonet, and got ready to go up to the second floor. They knew I was here now; I could hear footsteps, and saw my first targets.

"There! shoot him!" I flipped to Automatic, and a torrent of rounds filled the hall, as I fired from the hip, 7.62 rounds tearing apart the tightly packed hallway. I looked at them in disappointment, As their corpses piled on each other.

"Why are the villains on this fucking planet never competent? I swear to fucking god, they all rush at me even when they have ranged weapons. And instead of spacing themselves, they run at me like a fucking horde of boars." Neo had no response to that, and I continued to clear the floor. I looked around for anything important; There didn't seem to be much, and so I was about to exit.

At least, Until a heavily built mütterficker came charging at me, what appeared to be a giant chainsaw sword at hand. I rolled away, and grinned.

"I've been waiting for a reason to use this." I tossed a flashbang at his face, which he ducked and rolled away, expecting it to be a grenade. I paused to reload, and barely managed to dodge as the sword came crashing down, cutting away at the floor.

Wait, cutting away the floor?

I glanced at where I had been moments before, and noticed that there was now a jagged line cut straight through the flooring.

"That's just fucking bullshit." I remarked, and dashed out of the room as he swung again, the sword getting stuck in the doorway.

"Neo, did you know anything about some giant bodybuilding chainsaw wielding asshole being in this fucking compound?" I spared a glance down at my scroll, and saw a rather short reply.

-.-;;

"Fucking-" I dodged again, narrowly escaping a slash that would have cut my head clean off. my left hand rummaged around my ERT belt, and I tugged off a fragmentation grenade. I pulled the pin and dropped it, kicking open the front door as I jumped out, the second floor collapsing behind me.

Where the fuck was Bismarck when I need her?

Oh, shit. She had school. Of fucking course she couldn't come help me. I tripped over something, and looked to see what it was.

No fucking way.

Not again.

I looked at the words engraved on the capsule, and read them to myself.

Yamato class Battleship, Yamato.

I hit the jackpot of motherlodes. I looked around, and saw what appeared to be her rigging, set in place.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" the voice approached, coming closer. I kicked open the capsule, and started shooting down the hallway. I could hear the shifting of someone moving, and heard a confused voice begin talking.

"What is going on-"

"Not much time to explain! Just put on your rigging and help me fight him off!" She crossed her arms, and gave a face of indifference.

"What's your name and rank?" I poured some more fire down the hallway, and I cursed as I heard large, heavy footsteps thud down the hallway. closer, too.

"Offizer Rommel of the funfzwanzig panzergruppen! I request fire support!" She rushed to action, her rigging setting on her as her 46cm cannons calibrated and adjusted themselves.

"Hostile down the hall!" I braced my rifle, and got out of the doorway, just in time to catch a surprised asshole right in the gut.

"DIE!" I roared, 7.62 rounds roaring into his stomach. The rifle clicked.

I had run dry.

I kicked away and ducked, just in time as she locked onto her target.

"All guns, fire!" I heard a large scream, and my ears rang as the 46cm rounds tore him apart, and almost half of the building.

"Holy schiesse. Now that is a cannon." She blushed from the praise, and looked at me inqusitively.

"What do we do now? And where are we?" I winced; I had to bring her up to date with everything in the worlds.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything. But I need you to level this building." She still looked confused.

"Why?" I mulled over, and replied.

"The men inside this building massacred around a few thousand civilians in the name of civil rights. My... Commanding Offizer ordered me to take no prisoners, and find anything of importance. You." I pulled my mask off and gave her a grin, in which she smiled back.

"Alright then. Follow me, and we'll find meet up with my other companion and finish this mission." She walked beside me, what appeared to be a bright red parasol in her hand.

"Neo, I have a new companion with me. Whatever you do, just don't try to fight her. She has more than enough firepower to blow away the Paladin." I looked at Yamato, who looked up at the sky, seemingly enjoying the air.

"Even if she looks somewhat harmless."

"Offizer Rommel, You do realize that I can hear your conversation, yes?" I looked at Yamato, who had spoken up with a amused face.

"I can take care of myself. Now, I think I'd like to meet your other companions." I gulped.

"Alright. But I just want you to not shoot any of them, okay?" I could still remember the confidential information; I just hoped she wouldn't blast apart civilians, or the other girls that were not axis ships. We reached where Neo was, who looked somewhat agitated; I glanced at her and Yamato, and realized why.

"Neo, just because she's bigger than you doesn't mean you have to be that hostile." I grinned, and regretted it as she shoved the hilt of her parasol into my gut.

"Urk, I take that back." Yamato looked somewhat perturbed; and for some reason, she had a blush on her face.

"I was talking about height. Get your mind out of the gutter for once." I looked at Yamato, and nodded.

"Light it up." I gestured for Neo to watch, and she looked at the building as Yamato fired with all her armaments. I could hear faint screams as those still alive in the building as they were either shredding apart by debris, or as they fell with the building. I gave a low whistle.

"Nice shot." I began walking back towards the G800 jeep, And opened the door.

"Ladies first."

Ozpin looked seemingly pissed; And I could tell why.

"I thought that I told you to not destroy the building!" I gulped, and answered.

"That was my objective, but a new development prevented me from doing so." I gestured for Yamato to sit next to me, and continued.

"Yamato here has the same firepower as one of the greatest battleships during the Atomic Era for Earth, built by the former Imperial Japanese Empire. Armed with 9 46cm cannons, She was sunk without sinking a single ship due to fears that she would be a large target to American forces. If she was used properly and tactically during the war, She probably would have been able to sink many ships before succumbing to defeat." Ozpin's hand shook, spilling drops of coffee onto his table.

"And the White Fang had her in posession?" I nodded, and glanced at Yamato. She was fiddling with what appeared to be a seaplane, and I chuckled.

"Unfortunately for them, shipgirls will take commands only from officers in NATO from Earth, or make decisions based on their own morals."

"On other news, There was no viable source of imformation. However, what appeared to be a offizer for the White Fang was at the compound, meaning that the base held some value." Ozpin nodded.

"And what happened?" I was about to reply, but Yamato opened her mouth.

"I blasted him away with 46cm cannons. I apologize if there was any importance to your mission." Ozpin sighed and drank more coffee, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"At least the main objective was completed. Also, Mr. Rommel, would you like a Operator name?" I nodded, and he gave a small grin.

"I'll simply use the one you made for yourself during your encounter with Ms. Rose. Sturmjäger." I nodded, and Yamato got up to leave.

"Also, Ms. Yamato will be your aide for your classes. She will take the other bedroom in your suite." I did a double take.

"Wait, what? Since when did I agree-" Yamato dragged me to the elevator, ignoring my pleas to let go.

"You still need to show me the other girls!" Ozpin gave me a grin as the doors shut, and I inwardly cursed.

"You can see them during class! I have a lesson to teach!" I stumbled to my feet, and Yamato followed me along, greeting other students and studentin along the way. We reached the combat arena, and I kicked open the door to be greeted by chaos once more. Everyone was not at their seats; no, some were on their scrolls, others screwing around with equipment. Yamato saw me tense, and could tell something was about to happen.

"Wait, what are you doing-" Bundesadler snapped up, and I fired a shot into the air, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, get to your seats. This is my new aide, Yamato. Go ahead, introduce yourself." SHe nodded, and took a breath.

"My name is Yamato, the nameship of the Yamato class battleships. I do hope that we can all get along." Unsurprisingly, many of the male students cheered, and I facepalmed.

"Quiet down, you lot." I noticed the other girls wanted to do something, and I grinned.

"Miss Bismarck. How about you spar with Miss Yamato over here? Miss Warspite may join in as well; a combat of free for all." Prinz gulped, and I could tell I had a manic grin on my face. They departed to put on their rigging, and returned a few moments later.

"Alright, use whatever you want as long as you don't miss. Begin!" I generated a wall of sandbags and ducked, just as they began firing at each other.

"I'm a fucking loon, making the pride of Japan, Germany, and the United Kingdom fight each other." I grinned.

"Still makes great entertainment." I punched out a sandbag, letting me see the chaos. They were stuck in a duel, firing and repositioning at each other. Yamato looked somewhat okay; Bismarck seemed exhausted, Warspite as well. I looked up at the aura meters, just as Yamato fired another salvo, 46cm shells soaring through and impacting against both Bismarck and Warspite.

"And the victory goes to Miss Yamato by aura loss! Well done. You may return to your seats. Or, talk for the sake of old times." I looked away, as all of the girls walked up to take their seats, talking excitedly.

"Alright. Next up is... Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester." They got up to the stage, and I pulled Jaune over.

"Jaune, I'm going to give you a ranged weapon. See how well you do with it, ja?" I generated a STG44 and a few magazines, handing them to him as he gave me a confused look, but nodded. I smacked his back, and walked away.

"Begin!" Jaune began firing at Cardin, and I marvelled at how well he did. He fired in quick bursts, rounds hitting Cardin accurately. I glanced up, and noticed that Cardin's aura had shrunk noticeably, And Jaune had not lost aura at all. Everyone was silent; Jaune's repeated losses made him a laughingstock, but he had improved by quite alot. Cardin came in melee range, and Jaune slung the rifle and brought his shield to bear just in time, as Cardin's mace impacted against it. Jaune pushed with his shield, knocking Cardin off balance. Jaune drew his sword, Crocea Mors, and gave Cardin a slash. Cardin took a hit, his guard broken from the shield bash. I looked up, and nodded.

"Match Over!" Cardin apparently didn't ehear me, and swung his mace at Jaune, who took it in the face. Surprisingly, his aura barely budged; and I marched up to the stage.

"I said over! What in your fucking mind gave you the idea to continue?! Over means over! Now get your sorry ass back to your seat!" he scrambled off, and I shook my head.

"Damned degenerates..." Jaune stood there, awkwardly.

"Nice shots, Jaune. I believe that the rifle is more suited to your liking. However, don't forget to keep training that sword arm." Jaune nodded, and I grinned.

"Keep that rifle. A trophy for your first taste of victory." I generated a couple more magazines and a ERT holster. I gave him the holster, which he put on. He put the magazines into the holster, and I gave him a grin.

"Seems that you're an expert." He gave me a bewildered look.

"I don't know how I did any of that. I've never even shot a rifle!" I patted his back.

"Whatever, kid. Do whatever you want; customize it, respray it, give it attachments. Just do right by it, and it'll do right by you." I generated a bottle of Fanta, and handed it to him.

"Glory and spoils to the victor." Jaune gave me his first real grin, and walked back to his team and team RWBY, who congratulated him on his first victory.

"Alright!" The bell rang, signalling lunch.

"Class is over, students. Go stuff yourselves full." I walked out, and made my way to the cafeteria. Along the way, I was bombarded by questions from students using ranged weapons.

"Professor Rommel! Can you help me with shooting practice? My aim needs some work..."

"Sir! can you make me a better weapon and teach me all the points on what makes a weapon good?" I sighed, and replied to all of the questions in general.

"See me in the shooting range after you eat lunch." The crowd dispersed, all chattering excitedly about what would happen afterwards. I opened the door and helped myself to a nice, plate of steak with a side of carrots and peas. I took a seat at the professor's table and dug in, as I listened to Peter and Bart discuss lesson materials. Yamato took a seat next to me, her tray containing what appeared to be grilled salmon on a plate, a rather generous helping of rice, a bowl of Miso soup, and a small plate containing pickled cucumbers. A small bowl with what appeared to contain a raw egg and a packet of soy sauce was on the side, and I looked at it curiously.

"What's the raw egg for?" She eagerly replied.

"You put it on the rice, and pour soy sauce on top. Then you mix it. In Japan, it is called 卵かけごはん. I nodded, and continued to dig into my steak. I was about halfway through when I heard Yamato finish, saying ごちそうさま as she excused herself from the table. Peter looked, eyes wide open, and Bart's glasses dropped from his face, as we looked in awe at the completely empty tray. All the bowls and plates were clean; not a single scrap of food left.

"How did you finish so fast?" She giggled, and put a finger to her lips.

"Secret. I will go get myself dessert." She departed, and the three of us looked at each other, disbelief on our faces. I promptly asked the question that must have been on all our minds.

"How did she finish that entire bowl of fucking rice?"

After finishing my meal, I excused myself and went off to the range. As I approached, I heard the distinctive sound of a STG44 and walked in. There was Jaune, his rifle now remodeled with the same color scheme as his shield. What appeared to be a ACOG scope was attached to the top, as well as a vertical grip. He greeted me and I nodded, gesturing for him to continue. I generated a rangefinder and looked at his target, and called it out.

"Five hundred yards." He shifted, and the rifle barked, rounds hitting downrange at the target.

"Nice shots. Keep shooting." I turned around and generated a DSR-80, catching the AMR in my hands. Jaune turned to look in awe, as I attached a bipod to set the rifle onto the counter. I aimed downrange, rifle smashing apart wooden targets like nothing. I clacked the bolt, ejecting a spent casing and took aim again. The round tore apart another target, And I continued on and on. A hour must have passed, and I looked at the clock. Yamato walked in, her rigging equipped. I did a double take, and silently stepped aside, grabbing Jaune with me. Jaune looked in awe, as Yamato's 46cm cannons glinted in the sunlight. I grinned and gestured for him to watch, as Yamato took position. A large, armored target generated about a mile away, and Yamato took aim at it. A shattering roar tore out, and we watched as the fiery projectiles smashed into the target, molten slag flinging everywhere. I chuckled and generated a more heavily armored target; a heavily armored bunker, covered with armor plating that looked like it could survive quite a bombing. Yamato rose up to the challenge, her 46cm cannons switching to AP rounds while her 15.5cm naval guns loaded HE rounds, 127mm heavy AA guns swiveling as well. A rather terrifying amount of smaller AA guns turned as well, and her entire armament was now pointed at the target. She raised a slender arm and uttered one word.

"Fire."

The roar was deafening; Jaune and I clutched our ears, as Yamato's naval guns reloaded and fired again, and a giant cloud of dust and smoke rose from the target. A gentle breath of wind blew away the cloud, revealing a utterly destroyed bunker and a large smattering of craters.

"Seems like the Pride of Japan lives up to it's name." A bell rang in the distance, signifying the start of classes. Jaune scrambled out, grabbing his gear and going out the door. I checked my scroll, only to be surprised by a message from Ozpin himself.

Mr. Rommel, We have recovered a man who claims to be from Earth as well He arrived in a rather large ship, blasting apart Grim left and right. Please come as quickly as you can. Also, bring Yamato with you as well.

A few minutes later...

We entered Ozpin's office, and I was greeted to a interesting sight; A man equipped in what appeared to be JMSDF gear, looked rather confused by his predicament. Yamato's eyes widened when she saw him; She took a few steps, and then rushed towards him, her eyes racked with tears. There was recognition on his face as well, and he held onto her tight.

"You two know each other?" Yamato turned to me, and nodded.

"He was part of the project that created me. He was the only one who talked to me, who told me of what happened to Japan afterwards. I thought that he had died in the war. He is also related to the Admiral who was in charge of me in the Second World War, Seiichi Itō." They talked to each other in japanese, and he stood up, giving me a salute, as well as a grin. In rather perfect english, He saluted me.

"Admiral Kenji Itō of the Japanese Maritime Self Defence Force." I snapped to salute, and he gestured me to calm down.

"It's okay. I'm rather happy that I get to meet the pride of my country once again, Even if I am in command of one. Did you find the others?" I looked confusedly.

"Others? Command of one?" He facepalmed, and nodded.

"I arrived in a rather... upgraded version of the Yamato. and to answer your first question, we managed to recreate every IJN ship and sent it to this planet, if the records are correct. Which means that they might be around, somewhere. Thankfully, I can track their capsules so it shouldn't be that hard." He grinned at Yamato, who smiled back.

"We can have a large family reunion soon."

Kaishou Kenji Itō's POV

I woke up to the sound of sirens, as I got up to my feet. I appeared to be in the Admiral's quarters, and opened the door in confusion as to what was going on. The last thing I remembered was my fleet sinking...

I saw a crewman running down the hall, and stopped him.

"Kaishou! We have multiple enemy contacts!" I gestured for him to calm down.

"What ship is this?" He looked at me, confusion evident on his face.

"Sir, this is the JDS Yamato. Are you okay?" I felt a migrane coming on, and shook my head.

"take me to the bridge." He nodded, And we walked up to the bridge of the ship. Sure enough, it was the Yamato; All of the equipment had been modernized, but the 46cm naval guns were all still there, the ship's armaments proudly on display.

"Enemy contact on our starboard! five kilometers off!" I looked over, and sure enough, there was a massive creature of some sort making it's way over, at a rather slow rate.

"Kaishou! Your orders?" I took a deep breath.

"Main guns! turn ninety degrees starboard!" The imposing guns turned to the right, and locked onto the target. I gave a grin.

"Fire!"

The roar of the pride of Japan blocked out other noise, as the salvo impacted against the creature, completely destroying it.

"Kaishou! unidentified naval vessels on our port! Thirty kilometers off and closing in, sir." I accepted a pair of binoculars and looked, and sure enough, there was a grouping of ships. I looked closely, and what was most likely the flagship of the fleet launched what appeared to be a missile.

"Incoming missile! Shoot it down!" the VRMS activated, and a missile launched, flying at a great speed and destroying the missile. I barked a second order.

"Try to hail the fleet." The radioman nodded, and he went to work.

"Kaishou! We have managed to make contact with the fleet! Phone #1, sir!" I nodded, and picked up the phone.

"This is the Atlas Navy. Surrender your ship, or you will be shot on sight." I gave a slight chuckle as I heard english, and gave a reply.

"Do you think your ships are capable of withstanding all of our weapons? Our 46cm naval guns will blast you right out of the water." There was silence on the other end, and a crewman gave a startling cry.

"Sir! enemy transports are trying to board us, sir!" I sprung to action.

"Order all fireteams to prepare to repell boarders! Use our 15.5cm guns and our 127mm heavy AA guns to destroy any transports!" I glanced at where the now hostile fleet was, approaching.

"and unleash our firepower on their fleet. We can reach out and beat the crap out of them at this range." the officer nodded, and barked out orders at the crewmen. I heard the sound of turrets swiveling, and the 46cm guns roared again, taking out half of their fleet in a single salvo. The 15.5cm naval guns barked, and boarding parties were sunk left and right.

"Kaishou! a boarding party has reached the back of the Yamato!"

"Get a fireteam there! I want you to gun them down as quickly as possible!" A fireteam came into the bridge, and shut the door. I gave a glance; They were armed with JMSDF gear, type 356 rifles equipped. the gun used 7.62mm rounds, and could take out targets rather easily.

"Kaishou! main guns ready!"

"Hail them again!" A screen flickered this time, and I was met with the face of a panicked officer.

"Our main guns are locked onto what remains of your fleet. Tell your men to withdraw from my ship, Or else we will capture them and have them shot, and then blast your fleet into oblivion."

The Officer was pushed out of the way by what appeared to be a superior officer, who snarled at me.

"We will never surrender!" I cut off the communications, and gave a order.

"To all fireteams! Upon enemy contact, fire at will! If possible, take prisoners. If they do not want to surrender..." I paused.

"Let them taste defeat."

I turned towards the artillery officer and nodded. He shouted a order, and the 46cm naval guns turned and locked on again. He turned to me for the command.

"Fire!" The guns roared, and I watched as a streak of explosive light soared through the air, and then impacted against the flagship, the ship listing to it's side as it began to sink. A officer came running, and handed me a phone.

"Sir! a report from the fireteams!" I picked it up, and was given a report.

"All boarders eliminated, sir. We have captured about ten prisoners. No casualities reported." I looked to the fireteam that arrived at the bridge.

"Take me to them." The Sergeant in charge of the fireteam nodded, and we went to the brig of the Yamato. I saw what appeared to be a bunch of lightly armored figures, sulking in their cells while guards patrolled the perimeter.

"Which one of you is the commanding officer?" I boomed, and they looked up and pointed to the one in the corner. I nodded to one of the guards.

"Bring him over here. And give them a meal; they look starved." I brought the officer with me, back to the bridge. The fireteam followed along, as we made our way.

"Alright. before we do anything, I want you to take a look over there." I pointed at the direction where the remains of the enemy fleet were, smaller destroyers being the only ones left.

"Can you tell me why you decided to abruptly attack us?" He pointed a few clicks away, and I saw the telltale lights of civilization.

"Over there is the city of Vale." I gave a small oh as I saw the port, and gave a sheepish grin. He continued.

"We came here after your ship opened fire on the abyssal, and we did not know if you were a threat. Our former commanding officer acted rashly and opened fire, resulting in combat."

"It seems we started off the wrong foot. How about we start over?" I turned to my navigations officer and gave a order.

"Hail the city and request to enter the port." I turned to the fireteam officer, and gave another order.

"Release the prisoners and give them proper rooms. Launch boats and help to pick up any survivors from our salvo." He nodded and ran off, and the seahawks along with patrol boats launched off, as we went to look for any survivors. I looked at the city in the distance, and

The other admirals would have laughed their asses off if they still existed to hear about his first contact.

Present time; Headmaster Ozpin's office, Beacon Academy

Offizer Hans Rommel's POV

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Sir, are you telling me that the Battleship Yamato is back in existence, in it's original form;" I pointed at Yamato, who looked at me confused.

"While she is in existence?" He nodded.

"If the crew sees that she exists; the original spirit of the ship, it will greatly boost morale." Ozpin coughed into his hand, and I turned.

"If I may continue. Now, as I was saying, Mr. Rommel, this presents a perfect opportunity for your next mission."

"Another mission? Already?" Ozpin took a sip, and nodded.

"You will be taking team BSPW(Bespwin) along with you, as missions for first years will begin tomorrow."

I glanced at Kenji, who looked confused.

"What kind of mission would need that much firepower?" the Admiral questioned, and Ozpin nodded.

"the seas of Remnant aren't controlled at all. Therefore, we have no idea what kind of Grim exist underwater." I glanced at Kenji, who looked somewhat shocked.

"You have never explored the seas?" I had a feeling the Admiral was about to explode, until our meeting was interrupted by a officer from the JDS Yamato, escorted along with two japanese marines who were dragging along what seemed to be some masked and lightly armored figure.

"Sir! We found this fugitive trying to sneak aboard the ship! he was carrying a bag full of explosives." Kenji stood up quickly.

"Where is the bag?" The officer took a breath and replied.

"We disposed of it, sir. It's gone." Kenji let out a breath and sat back down, motioning for the marines to bring the prisoner over. He gestured for me to come over, and I grinned, walking over to begin my interrogation.

"How far am I allowed to go?" Kenji's eyes hardened, and he replied.

"The Geneva Convention. Don't go extreme." I nodded and stepped over, and gestured for the marines to drop him.

"Alright, time to spill whatever it is. If not-" I drew a bundswehr knife and pointed it at his face.

"I'll beat the ever living sheisse out of you until you talk." Yamato looked horrified; And Kenji cursed and hurriedly took Yamato out of the office, along with Ozpin. I pulled the rag off of his mouth, and he spat and missed.

"I won't say anything, you human scum." I chuckled, drawing my knife as the marines looked away.

I took a experimental stab at his arm, and noticed that the knife was blocked off by what appeared to be aura. I sighed and drew Bundesadler, and shot his arm.

"Sir-" One of the marines stepped foward, but the other stopped him and shook his head.

The round ripped through his arm, and he screamed out in pain.

"Hmm... I feel like I'm forgetting something..." One of the marines stepped towards me, and in somewhat broken english, began to speak.

"Geneva Convention, sir." I gave a small oops and glanced back down, and sucked on my cheek.

"Well, someone call a corpsman. I think the bullet might have nicked a artery."

Kaishou Kenji Itō's POV

I let out a breath as the door opened again, And walked back into the office, Yamato and Ozpin following along. Ozpin frowned at the stain of blood on his carpet, and Yamato bleched at the sight of it. I glanced over at the corner, where two squeamish marines were hunched over in the corner. I looked over again, and saw what seemed to be a broken and whimpering terrorist, as well as a grinning Hans.

"Kuso. Hans, You didn't break him completely, did you?" I looked worriedly at the terrorist, who was whining like a pathetic dog with broken legs.

"He's fine. I don't think he's that far gone." He took a seat, and I blanched at his bloodstained gloves.

"His name is Curtis. Apparently he had orders to bomb the ship and destroy it. Fucker didn't even know where to correctly plant the bombs and was going to go the front of the ship, but got busted pretty quickly." He looked again, cold, hardened eyes on him.

"And he was one of the lucky fuckers who managed to escape when Yamato nuked his base to ashes." He trembled, and I sighed.

"What are we supposed to do with prisoners?" Ozpin spoke up.

"A good friend of mine is coming soon; his soldiers will most likely escort him off the campus." The elevator dinged, and he continued.

"And here he comes." I glanced outside to see a rather large fleet of ships flying in the sky, and looked in wonder. I heard footsteps, and both Hans and I turned around to see a general, who walked over to Ozpin.

"Ozpin!" The man shouted, and Ozpin gave a curt nod.

"James." The man called James nodded at Hans, acknowledging his existence.

"Hans." Hans gave a indifferent shrug, and James turned towards me.

"And you are?..." I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"Kaishou Kenji Itō of the Japan Maritime Self Defense Force." James nodded, And shook my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you..." Hans scooted over and whispered something into his ear. James coughed, and continued.

"A pleasure to meet you, Admiral Itō." I nodded, and James continued.

"We'll discuss the details of our 'incident' later. For now, we shall discuss our plans. Ozpin?" Ozpin nodded, and continued.

"James here has gotten interesting reports of a large, unidentified force of men on the island of Menangerie. These forces seem to be from the same world as yours." I nodded, and and he continued.

"We do not know anything about them; However, scouts reported hearing music. This is what they recorded;" Ozpin flicked something on, and a familar song came on.

 _Rossíya — svyashchénnaya násha derzháva,_

 _Rossíya — lyubímaya násha straná._

 _Mogúchaya vólya, velíkaya sláva —_

 _Tvoyó dostoyán'e na vsé vremená!_

Hans chuckled, and I listened.

"Isn't that the anthem of the New Russian Federation?" He nodded, and I sighed.

"Well, at least it isn't the Old Russian Federation. I swear, if it was, they would have bombed all civilization on that island already..." Hans turned towards Ozpin, and continued.

"So our mission is to make contact with the Federation, hope that they have zero fucks to give that we were enemies before, and get them to help us?" Ozpin nodded.

"The coming events will require all the power we can get." Ozpin turned to look at the window, eyes looking at something far away.

"And even God will not be able to save us this time."


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Short chapter. Sorry!

Hans and I, along with the others approached the JDS Yamato, it's 46cm cannons shining proudly in the sunlight. A red carpet was rolled out, and sailors cheered as the reincarnation of their ship came home. Yamato walked down in wonder as the sailors threw their caps in the air, and waved as she walked onboard. A giant banner unfurled, the words 'welcome home' written in japanese waving in the wind. Her fingers slid across the cannon, as she looked in amazement.

I stepped foward, and began warmly.

"Welcome home, Yamato. It's been quite a few years since you have come back." The honor guard fired off a salute, the crack of rifles careening across the harbor. I dismissed the sailors, and they rushed to make the ship pristine, as morale skyrocketed from having the Pride of Japan return to their vessel. Hans, along with Bismarck and Prinz Eugen, seemed to be in awe of the ship. It wasn't surprising; the Yamato had been the pinnacle of naval battleships during World War II. I stepped up onto the deck, and noticed what seemed to be four young teenagers, along with what appeared to be two men talking to Ozpin. I inspected one of the men; he seemed to be wearing a uniform of some sort, along with the obvious insigna of a major painted on his helmet. What seemed to be some sort of rifle was slung on his arm, and he was wearing what seemed to be dark, heavily plated armor. I walked over, and the major saw my rank and saluted.

"Admiral, sir!" I gave him back a salute.

"Major... Who?" His reply came quickly, with a sense of professionalism and pride.

"Major Heinreich of the Imperium of Alaria, sir!" I took a quick check; It matched none of the nations of Remnant or Earth.

"And where did you come from, son?" I asked, as Hans came over to see what was going on. Heinreich pointed up at the sky.

"Space. We hail from a planet known as Terra, and achieved space travel. We colonised many different star systems and came to Remnant to help our Fallen Angel." I glanced at where his unit patches would be and saw a giant white number one, along with the words 'Soldiers of Summer' on his patch, along with what appeared to be a white hooded woman, wielding what appeared to be a massive pure white scythe. I nodded at Hans, who began talking.

"Alright, Kind. Tell me the tale behind that woman on your patch." He was about to speak, until I noticed what appeared to be a dropship come flying over. I didn't recognize it's make; the dropship, however, sported a rather impressive arsenal; two miniguns, along with rocket pods and what appeared to be shielding. The dropship landed, and the bay doors opened, depositing soldiers along with a armored officer onto the docks, the soldiers wearing the same uniformed armor as Heinreich, but their armor was a lighter shade of gray. Heinreich turned and quickly gave a salute.

"General Graham, Sir!" The man waved him down, and offered a gauntleted hand.

"I am General Graham, of the Imperium of Alaria. I've been informed by high command to support your operation, and hopefully help you find your way home in the future, if you wish to return." He turned and nodded a Heinreich, who nodded again, saluted, and led the soldiers back onto the dropship.

"RUBY! GET BACK HERE!" I looked in surprise, as General Graham and I turned to see what appeared to be one of the teenagers running on the boardwalk, looking in curiosity at one of the 46cm naval guns as the other man ran after her. One of the guards stopped her, and she whined, as she was dragged away by the man. General Graham chuckled, and began to talk.

"She's just like her mother... curious about everything. But she has a good heart. That's good." I turned, and asked.

"You know her mother?" He nodded, and then gave a nod back to the dropship, where Heinreich was located.

"You saw his patch, right? 'Soldiers of Summer'. Summer Rose was one of the greatest people I ever had the honor to fight alongside with." He looked on at Ruby fondly, as if remembering something.

"I first served in 1920, during the First Great War of Terra. We were fighting against the Helvetian Empire, who had attacked our ally, Francia. I met Summer in the trenches of Bordeaux, after she has somehow came to my planet, and right in front of me. Her appearance shocked both sides, long enough for us to stop shooting. She was wearing a pure white cloak, trimmed with Gold. She had a holy light around her; as if God himself had sent his archangel to help save us." His helmeted head glanced up at the sun.

"And the rest, as they say, is history." He nodded off to the teenagers, and began talking.

"I have no doubt that Ruby will want you to come along; Team JNPR will most likely tag along with them as well, and Major Heinreich will come along with you, as per my orders. If you need any orbital support, tell Major Heinreich; he will report to me, and I will deploy whatever assets available to provide fire support and reinforcements." His faceplate unpolarized, revealing his scarred, grinning and very human face.

"After all, Summer gave us our chance to survival. We will ensure the survival of the people she love, and destroy all those who oppose us." General Graham polarized his helmet and walked back onto the dropship, as Major Heinreich, along with a group of what appeared to be fifty heavily armored men followed behind him, in column formation. Hans gave a low whistle as they marched by; and it was obvious to see why. Each single soldier carried a rifle and a sidearm, and it seemed that they also carried what appeared to be a compact rocket launcher. I glanced as they marched by; Grey metallic armor, crafted with such precision that it looked as if it was fresh off the factory. What appeared to be sockets were mounted below their rifles; Before I could question what they were, the Major boomed out an order;

"1st Legionnaires! Fix Bayonets!" The column stopped, and suddenly, what appeared to be hardlight projections of a bayonet materialized, and Heinreich nodded.

"Good. Deactivate and board the ship." the bayonets dissipated, and they marched onboard the JDS Yamato, parting around Yamato who was still frozen in shock. I watched as what I assumed to be Rommel's students walked up the catwalk, Rommel following behind. I straightened my cap and brushed off my uniform, and walked up to my ship, ready for whatever it was that would come from the near future.

Offizer Hans Rommel POV:

The ship was clean. That was for sure. Now, if only Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, and Saratoga could be a little bit more considerate like Warspite and stay quiet, everything would be great. I groaned as they giggled with laughter, and got to my feet.

"I'm going to go check on everyone else. Later." Warspite waved me off, everyone else obviously busy. I walked up to the bridge, passing the two Alarian guardsmen. I entered and was greeted by Yamato, while Kenji and Heinreich seemed to be in a deep conversation. Heinreich had deployed some sort of hologram, and it displayed a live feed map of Remnant. The map had zoomed in on the continent of Menagerie; and zoomed in on what appeared to be the place itself. Heinreich looked up and waved me over.

"Hans, come here. You are part of command, after all." I walked up to the table, and looked at the hologram closely. Heinreich cleared his throat and continued.

"This is their base. In case things get ugly, I'll provide fire support. Hans, I trust you can speak thier russian?" I nodded.

"Good enough to hold a conversation. What now?" Heinreich looked out of the window of the bridge.

"Orbital scans indicate that there is a large presence of aquatic Grimm. around six hours ago, we registered what must be the largest aquatic Grimm we've ever seen. The hologram regenerated, showing the silhouette of something rather big, as I read the dimensions. Over fifty miles long and thirty miles wide. Whatever this was, it was a obvious threat.

"If we encounter this, then I'll call support. There is no way 46cm naval guns are capable of destroying a monstrosity like this." Heinreich changed the hologram again, now showing everything around our immediate vicinity, in a three hundred sixty degree view. I watched in fascination as holographic projections of aquatic life passed under the ship, and as the sea floor passed by.

"I've never seen technology like this..." Heinreich chuckled.

"Well, when humanity puts it's minds all together in the pursuit of science, you'll be able to achieve great things, and weaponry far superior than a nuclear missile." Heinreich left the hologram on the table, and Kenji started.

"Don't you need this?" Heinreich chuckled and shook his head.

"Think of it as a gift from the Imperium. If we had wanted, we could have burned this planet to the ground." He walked out of the bridge, most likely to view his men. Kenji turned to me.

"Alright, Mr. Rommel. Lets see if we can make contact using our radios." He turned to the radioman, and gestured for him to do his job. Heinreich came back in, carrying what appeared to be a platter of cookies. My heart stopped.

"Heinreich, Where did you find that platter?" Heinreich had taken off his helmet, and was munching on a cookie.

"Stole it from Ruby. And judging from the amount of years I've spent with Tai's family, she along with her team should be here in-" the hatch burst open, Ruby and crew spilling out and tripping over each other.

"Now." Weiss was the first to get to her feet, and I looked at her, unamused.

"Frau Schnee, What is your buisness here?" I questioned, and Heinreich tapped my shoulder and shook his head. I stepped back and he cleared his throat.

"Soldatin! Was ist die bedeutung davon?" He thundered, and Weiss stood straight up. I glanced around only to notice that I had stood straight as well, years of training still ingrained in my mind.

"Nichts, Herr!" Heinreich's eye twitched; andd it looked like he was about to snap, until Ruby pounced and stole the platter.

"My cookies!" She shouted, causing Kenji to grab his ears.

"Kuso! that was loud!" Heinreich stepped away and motioned for me to follow him, patting Ruby on the head as he went. We made our way outside, and he stopped at the railing and looked out to sea.

"So. Was there anything you wanted to discuss?" Heinreich glanced at me, and continued looking back at the ocean.

"Hans. Did you have any friends or family you left behind coming here?" I winced; and Heinreich noticed, because he shook his head.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. Let me tell you about me, then." Heinreich began.

"When I came to Remnant, the first mission I was assigned was to destroy a White Fang base. A rather massive one, on the continent we are heading to." He paused; and I motioned for him to continue.

"I met a woman before. Her name's Hanna Scarlatina. She's my wife now, but back then, she was just a woman, terrified for her daughter." He spoke softly, and started again.

"Her daughter is Velvet Scarlatina; she's at Beacon Academy, learning to become a huntress. You've probably met her somewhere; her bunny ears aren't hard to miss." I dug through my mind, but came up blank.

"She was taken hostage by the White Fang; no doubt for 'recruits' for their cause. And so, I crushed their operation." I glanced at him.

"What's the point of this story?" Heinreich turned around, and glared.

"Shut up and listen. I'm still older than you by a few good years." He turned around again and continued.

"I saved her daughter; but in my rage, I ordered the execution of all prisoners of that siege." I blanched at that.

"How many-" Heinreich cut me off.

"Fifty thousand. I executed fifty thousand people that were rebels. I made many families lose a piece of them that day..." Heinreich looked across the ocean at something I couldn't see, and I realized what it was; the thousand yard stare.

"You may talk about your nuclear war, your survival in the aftermath; but that pales to when you have been fighting endless wars, and killed thousands of men and women, and destroyed millions of families and orphaned children." He stood up, and glanced back at me.

"There is a reason why my armor is black, Hans. While everyone else has gray armor, I have pure black. Do you know why?" I looked away.

"I've been nicknamed by the White Fang as a demon; a merciless general. A apostle of Death." He glanced at his arm, and I noticed the only white was the patch on his arm.

"While Summer Rose was a angel of heaven, I am a reaper of souls. From my countless actions, I have become death itself." He looked back at me, his visor now depolarized, and revealing stormy grey eyes.

"And that's why I must achieve redemption; and repent for my actions, while protecting those I care about." He turned around, opening the hatch.

"Take care of my daughter at Beacon for me, will you? And tell her her father says hello." He slammed the hatch shut, and I stood in shocked silence, as the waves gently bumped against the ship.


	10. Reply to Reviews (only one so far)

Alright, only one review so far. Simple enough.

Mooniecat: Alright, First of all, I have a feeling you don't know what this story is a crossover of, although I did put that in. If you know anything about the shipgirls in Kantai Collection, First of all, they aren't human; I doubt anyone human can carry battleship cannons on them. And therefore, them being able to carry a 220mm shell isn't as farfetched as you think. Second of all, in the first chapter, he stops the tank to fire; and drivers are able to fire a machine gun from the tank. What do you think they'll do against infantry, pop open the hatch to shoot at them? Also, Like I said, this story doesn't have as much realism. It's a AU, but I probably should have mentioned that. Bad on my part. Also, I've never watched a anime called 'Tank Patrol' Care to enlighten me? Firing a HE shell at tracks are sure to damage it, obviously; but small arms fire can't do shit. Also, If you meant as in the missile in the first chapter, I clearly stated it missed, and impacted behind it. A tank going full speed ahead and a missile missing it means that the missile obviously didn't impact it. Otherwise, Hans Rommel would have been nothing but a dead corpse riddled with shrapnel by now.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: First of all, thanks for the supportive criticism you've all given me so far. Although english is not my first language, I try my best to write in it. There are some german words and sentences in this chapter (Google translate exists for a reason, so I won't bother translating for now unless demands rise). Also, if you feel that I may have missed something in past chapters, please comment. Otherwise I may have unfinished chapters churned out. Now, onto the reviews.

To: DaToskin: Thanks for the support! As to your question on shooting down sattelities, I'm not sure exactly which part; Unless you mean the shipgirls and how they got there. I probably should have specified how they reached Remnant, But I'll do it right now. In short, Their trajectory made them crash into the planet. Think of it as a drop pod or like the lockers from Beacon, that could be sent anywhere on Remnant. Also, the battleship Yamato (Which is why I put in JDS, which stands for Japan Defense Ship) appeared in the sea of Remnant, from reasons unexplained yet (so far. :D) And so, no space capabilities whatsoever.

To Mooniecat: Taking your advice, I shall now write reviews in the start of each chapter. Huzzah! Anyways, about the tank; In this alternate future of Earth, technology advanced rapidly due to the threat of constant warfare. The tank has a AI system (as to what level, I shall reveal in time) and the main gun was due to the amount of siege warfare required. After all, no army is going to lug around a artillery gun constantly to and from each battle (Maybe Russia. Time will tell.) Also, to give some brief information about Kanmusu, or shipgirls; They are generally considered 'spirits' of the ships themselves. In japanese myths, a object that is cherished for so long will eventually gain a conscience, and with it, a physical identity. The Kanmusu came to exist (at least, in my opinion) from the need of Humanity's survival, and after their deep-water navies were blown to bits by abyssal forces. With the being spirits, well... They are capable of doing inhuman feats. I mean, I doubt a human would be able to carry and fire 46cm guns (even if they were minaturized. Seriously.)

To MCZ: If you have any suggestions or whatnot, go ahead and write them in the reviews. That goes for all of you readers; tell me how this should go, or if satisfied, I shall continue in the general direction.

Final Note: Warhammer has been my recent fix so far, so Warhammer elements have been blended into the story for my personal joy. Now, Onwards to the chapter!

Offizer Hans Rommel POV:

Alarms blared as I groggily got to my feet. I glanced out the porthole, only to be greeted by a giant fucking eyeball staring back at me. It blinked.

"What the fick-" The ship rocked starboard, knocking me flat on my ass. I quickly slid on my vest and grabbed my helmet, and ran into the hallway. The ship was in chaos; sailors ran left to right, all of them in a hurry. I grabbed a passing sailor.

"What's going on!?"

"Some giant fucking thing is trying to sink the ship!" He shook my hand off and continued running. I shook my head and ran up to the bridge, and arrived in time. Kenji was shouting orders as he glanced at the viewport, while Heinreich was on the radio, frusteration in his voice.

"Sir! Contact appearing from Port!" A officer screamed, and I looked over, as fear crawled over me. Some giant fucking thing was right there, moving towards us. It looked like fish; that is, if fish had a maw that was large enough to swallow a fucking battleship, along with what appeared to be razor sharp fins.

"Fire all guns! kill it!" I dashed over to Heinreich, who was screaming into the radio.

"What do you mean, we're too close?! Send air support, verdammit!" I glanced outside; the thing was coming closer. I racked my head for ideas; And then it flashed.

"Kenji! Were are the girls?!"

"Below deck!" I nodded and ran out, making my way towards their rooms. I opened the door and got in, letting out a sigh of relief as they were all there.

"Hans, what is going on?!" Bismarck shouted, and I shook my head.

"We're under attack! I need all of you to come with me! any firepower is something." They nodded and followed me above deck, their rigging already equipped. I stopped just short of the hatch.

"Alright. Listen up, kinder. Some massive creature is outside, and you are all that is left to stop them. I trust that you can do it, Ja?" they nodded, and I opened the hatch.

"Los! Los!" They stormed out, and I stopped Bismarck and Prinz Eugen.

"Make the fatherland proud, ja?" I grinned, and pulled my helmet on as they ran out. I sighed; I needed something with enough firepower to do something. I glanced at Bismarck, who was busy firing 38cm shells. My eyes landed on her armband, and widened.

"There was still that option..." I mumbled, and got out. I needed a large open space, otherwise it wouldn't work. I slid between the 46cm guns, and began concentrating. My efforts proved successful, as I had gotten what I needed; a 8.8cm Pak 43, capable of punching a hole into a soviet IS-2. If it could do that, Then It would be able to pierce flesh or armor. I grabbed my radio, and connected to Heinreich.

"Oi! Send me a man up to the deck! I need someone to help me man this anti-tank gun!" I generated a Negev LMG and fired at the creature, rounds impacting into it, causing nothing but annoyance.

"It's the goddamn Levithian!" I slammed in a shell and grunted with effort, before scrambling to the firing mechanism.

"Steady, steady;" I pointed the gun at the rapidly approaching figure, and fired.

"Firing!" The round screamed, and slammed into the Levithian's right eye.

"Ha! German technology can never be beaten!" The Levithian screamed, and dived underwater.

"Shit. It's going around!" I tried my best to turn the gun, failing miserably. That is, until Prinz Eugen walked over, and held it up like it was a textbook before setting it down.

"Danke." I loaded in another shell. AP this time. The Levithian burst out of the ocean, it's hideous face oozing black blood from it's destroyed eye. It moved to roar-

Yamato's 46cm guns, along with the ship itself, fired point blank into it's mouth, and the monster screeched in pain. It was about to ram the ship; At least, until a earshattering bolt pierced the heavens, impacting against the Levithian. It was as if God himself had turned to look, and dropped a massive bolt onto it. Needless to say, the now headless corpse impacted the water, waves cascading everywhere.

"Brace for impact!" I shouted, as massive waves from the aftershock hit the ship, seawater streaming across the deck.

The Pak gun was swept off the ship, as I ducked next to one of the 46cm guns. Bismarck walked over to me, her face smug as the seawater cascaded past her.

"Sucks for you." I grumbled, completely soaked with saltwater, as the salt crusted onto my skin.

"I need a bath..." I walked as Warspite walked over, somehow still carrying a teacup in her hands as she took a sip. Sara helped me up, as Yamato kept a sharp watch on the descending corpse.

"Holy shit. We actually killed it..." I glanced down at the corpse, as it sank below, starting to dissolve. My radio crackled to life, and Heinreich's voice spoke out.

"Hans. Hans, come in." I grabbed my radio.

"This is Hans. Levithian has been eliminated. Safe seas for now." I shut the radio, and walked over to the shut hatch. I opened it up, and seawater dripped in, as I stepped in, water-soaked boot making a squeak with each step. Sailors looked at me with silence and respect as I passed by; And made a wide berth for Yamato, who had seemed to regain the same amount of fame that she had when she first got on the ship. Ruby had burst out, and ran down the hall before the armored arms of Heinreich jutted out of a doorway and grabbed her before she could crash into us. Heinreich had Ruby in his arms, one hand ruffling her hair as another waved.

"Good work, Kameraden. You've made our ancestors proud." I nodded, pride filling me with warmth.

"Danke." Ruby said something through muffled words, as the rest of her team rounded around the corner. Weiss came screeching to a halt as she saw not just me, but Heinreich as she visibly paled. Yang sauntered over, grin on her face as she went to ruffle Ruby's hair as well. Blake looked less than amused; she glanced around, and back up at the hatch which was now shut. I sighed; She was more paranoid than me on the eastern front. I glanced at Weiss, who was currently standing completely rigid, back straight. I shook my head, and Heinreich hollered over Yang's shoulder.

"At ease." Weiss slumped, and walked over to Ruby and began to give her a lecture on why she shouldn't exit the room when specifically told to. I walked off to my room, exhaustion filling me with each step. Sleep overtook me as I reached my room, and I collapsed in my bunk.

I woke up to someone shaking me awake. I grumbled, and looked up to see the face of Yang through my ballistic goggles.

"Gah!" I got up quickly, and glanced out the porthole. I could see what appeared to be concrete; had we reached Menagerie already?

"Wake up, Prof! We're here!" I stumbled out the door, grabbing my bag along the way. Yang wrinkled her nose.

"Geez, Prof. Did you even take a shower?" The shards of salt crystals that followed me as I walked gave way to the answer.

"Nein."

I walked onto the deck; the deck had been patched up and scrubbed clean, And all sailors were scrambling around for final preparations. I glanced at the window, only to be startled by what I believed was a teutonic flag; To be exact, the banners of the Teutonic Order were draped around the walls. Walls that were armed with rather large guns, that were pointed at the Yamato. I paled; while we may be able to take out some, the defenses would blow us out of the water.

"Verdammit!" I began thinking fast, and generated a the flag itself, and began waving it in the air. The guns shifted away, and what appeared to be massive gates opened up the way to the port. As the JDS Yamato entered the port, With me standing tall, Teutonic flag in hand. Heinreich had come out along with his company of soldiers, And he sucked in a deep breath.

"Gott in heaven; These are some dangerous men." I smacked my head.

"How many alternate futures are we going to have to face?" As the ship landed, a catwalk connected to the ship, and for a second, no one moved. At least, until a tall, heavily armored figure walked up through the throng of men.

"I am Chaptermaster Otto Hansel, the one who leads the glory of God. Where do you hail?" Heinreich and I stepped up. Heinreich spoke first.

"I am Major Heinreich, of the Imperium of Alaria! We come with offerings of peace and friendship, as well as a request of information." He nodded, and turned to me.

"And you?" I cleared my throat, and began.

"Offizer Hans Rommel. Funfzwanzig panzergruppen." The chaptermaster relaxed, and clapped me on the back.

"Ah! Ein kerl deustcher! herzlich willkommen!" He turned to the massed amounts of men, who I realized were all knights; heavily armed while still retaining their iconic helmet that seemed to be more advanced, carrying what appeared to be mechshifting broadswords, that could switch to a rifle rather quickly. At their waist was their most iconic weapon; a massive mace, capable of murdering someone with a single strike. I spoke up to the chaptermaster.

"Kapitelmeister! Gibt es otehr Ausländer?" He turned around, and scowled.

"Ja. ungläubig..." He ushered for me and Heinreich to come along.

That is, until he saw Blake.

Chaptermaster Hansel slowly took off his helmet, and stared at Blake, who looked uncomfortable.

"Where did you find her?" Hansel questioned Heinreich, his voice strained from disbelief.

"Sie war in einer Schule, kapitelmeister." He nodded, and walked over to Blake. Yang protectively stood in front of him, but the chaptermaster simply pushed her away, sending her tumbling to the deck. Blake trembled in fear as the chaptermaster caressed her cheek. Then turned and spoke, his voice now loud and clear.

"Brüder! Sie ist zurückgekehrt!" They all took a knee, and Blake looked around, confused.

"What?" The chaptermaster had taken a knee as well, and looked up at her.

"You have returned. You, the daughter of one of our most revered Schwertheiligen, has returned at last." The chaptermaster got to his feet, and took hold of her arm gently.

"Come. Your parents will be happy that their daughter has returned." I looked on in disbelief at Heinreich, who shook his head in confusion. The guardsmen stood silent and looked back at the knights almost in silent contest, neither soldier giving way. I moved to halt the chaptermaster.

"Kapitelmeister; Wer ist sie?" He turned, and replied.

"Sie ist der Erbe und die Prinzessin der Menagerie." I took a step back out of shock; and Weiss had a hand to her mouth, probably from shock as well.

"She's royalty. All this time..." I stood, numb from shock. Silence filled the deck, as what I assumed to be. I looked around for a distraction, and found my opportunity.

"Im Namen Gottes, halt!" A few knights had their weapons raised, and had surrounded team JNPR. Most likely they had stowed away onto the ship. I stepped in between them, trying to calm them down.

"Nein! Es ist in Ordnung!" The knights didn't back down at all, until a superior looking officer stepped in. All the knights backed down and kneeled in respect; His great helm had a silver cross, most likely signifying his importance. He looked at Jaune, who had is sword and shield raised, in front of his teammates. He was trembling; most likely from fear of death, but he held firm. The knight turned to me, and spoke in clear english.

"I am Kaplan Adal. I apologize if the men have done anything so far; They are raised to protect the order and it's assets." I nodded.

"It is fine, Kaplan. These are my students." The Kaplan looked at Jaune, and tilted his head to meet his eyes.

"What is your name, child?" Kaplan Adal asked, and Jaune, stance still steady, replied.

"Jaune Arc. I'm training to be a knight." The Kaplan nodded approvingly.

"Well then. If you wish, I will induct you into the Teutonic Brotherhood. We will teach you how to effectively use your weapons to protect those you love." The Kaplan winked at him, and continued.

"And of course, we will make exceptions due to your circumstances." The Kaplan got to his feet, and I blanched at the weapon he was carrying. (AN: Warhammer fans will probably recognize this) The massive zweihander glowed with blue electricity, and the other knights backed away in fear. Jaune however, looked in awe, and I could tell why. The sword looked amazing; Practically as if it could rip straight through a panzer. The Kaplan glanced at the others, who were staring at us. He motioned with his left hand.

"Well? come on, follow me." The rest of us followed behind, As the heavily armored Kaplan marched down the street, powersword deactivated and resting on his shoulder. The knights fell in behind us, in a strict column formation. We went along, and I looked in awe at the packed streets around us. Both faunus and human filled the streets, bartering in the streets as children played in the streets. I glanced at the Kaplan.

"Are they..." He nodded.

"They are citizens under our protection. We encourage them to live in harmony, but there have been... complications." I could tell he was grimacing under his great helm.

"The infidels, the White Fang, have been harassing our city. They've killed innocent civilians in their crusade of peace." He glanced back.

"And so, we shall fight back. For every drop of blood of the innocent they spill, we shall destroy their little bastions of death." He gestured at the middle of the square we entered, and Yang covered Ruby's eyes as Weiss looked green. Heinreich and I looked impassively at the cross that stood in the square, where a figure, white fang mask stiched onto his face, was nailed to it. on his chest were the words HERETIC scarred onto his chest, and he looked as if he was in agony with every moment that passed. Yang started.

"Is that-" The Kaplan nodded, no emotion shown on his face.

"Yes. We captured this heretic after he tried to go on a rampage with a weapon, trying to kill civilians. Knight Sergeant Keats here-" He gestured to the front of the column following us in silence, Where a knight nodded, tabard blowing gently in the air.

"Subdued him, and we put in in for interrogation. Then we crucified him." Yang gasped, but me and Heinreich simply nodded; The Teutonic Order was known for their strict, no nonsense rule of law. I nodded towards the man.

"It seems that the civilians dislike him as well." I gestured towards the foot of the post, where angry civilians; most likely the ones who had family die in his rampage; throw all manners of objects at him, as he winced when what I could only assume was saltwater from the sea splashed onto him, causing him to start screaming again.

"Barbaric..." Warspite whispered, and I glanced at the Kaplan, who seemed undisturbed by all of this. He motioned for us to continue following him, which the girls hurriedly followed along, wanting to push that nightmare of a scene away from them. The knights marched along, and we came to a stop before what appeared to be a massive keep/cathedral, As what I assumed to be knight-aspirants trained in the courtyard while squires, no more than the age of thirteen, played together; running around and playing tag, much to the amusement of the knights. I glanced to the far side of the massive keep, and did a double-take as I saw what appeared to be a massive robot appear out of a opening set of armored bay doors, a massive sword of a arm on his right while what appeared to be a cannon was his left. The Kaplan and the knights halted and took a knee, and me and Heinreich followed their example. Jaune eagerly followed too, much to the surprising disappointment of Pyrrha. The Kaplan spoke, speaker enlarging his voice.

"Paladin Adalbert. It is a honor to stand before you. How may this humble one do your bidding?" I looked up in confusion; this robot was intelligent?"

A tinny but human voice came through what I could only assume was a speaker, and the sound of a proud, yet aged man came through.

"Kaplan Adal. It is good to meet you again. Ah, it seems as if it was just yesterday since you were born. Why, I still remember when-" The Kaplan cut him off, voice choked in what I could only assume was embarrassment.

"Paladin Adalbert, that is unnecessary." The knights behind him chuckled in amusement, until the Kaplan spun around, the glare from his visor making them silent. He turned to the Paladin again.

"Is there a mission that you will be departing to soon?" The Primarch made a movement that I assumed was a nod, and continued.

"I am departing on a mission to support our allies in our crusade against the recent terrorist incursions in the area. Would you and your men like to join?" He glanced at us, and nodded.

"I'm sure your friends are ready as well; the women can wait." Yang looked ready to argue, but one look from the Paladin made her shut up in defeat. Paladin Adalbert stomped along, as the Kaplan looked at us.

"Would you care to experience what the finest of the Order has to offer?" I nodded, and pushed Jaune in front of me.

"C'mon Jaune, you wanted to be a knight. This is your chance." He stepped up, and the Paladin stopped to turn around, people moving away from his legs. He shifted his massive sword down, and spoke.

"Child. Climb up so that I can take a better look." Jaune gulped nervously, but a enthusiastic slap on the back from Nora as well as words of encouragement from Pyrrha won him over. He clambered up, tripping once along the way, and made it up to his fist. The Paladin rose up to his full height, as his steel colored eyeports looked him over. The Paladin hummed disappointingly and Jaune slumped; He was let down, and walked back towards us.

"Kaplan Adal! Call the quartermaster, and give this young man a new weapon and some armor; I sense greatness from him; greatness destinied to make him a Schwertheiligen greater than all we have seen." Jaune brightened instantly; A aspirant came running, lugging gear and what appeared to be a weapon along with him as he dropped it in front of Jaune. The Kaplan moved to help him, as the other knights did the same. Jaune was unvisible for a few minutes; when they finished however, Pyrrha blushed. Jaune's armor was practically made for him; the armor, while visibly seeming to be heavy, was light according to him; As he tugged on the helmet, his visor glowed with a golden, almost holy light. He placed Crocea Mors in it's rightful place by his hip, while he took his new weapon and put it right above his heirloom. Jaune no longer looked like the coward who repeatedly got his ass handed to him by Cardin; he appeared to be a full grown man, and he glowed with pride and confidence. The Kaplan nodded, and gave a roman salute to the new knight; no crusader.

"Aspirant Jaune Arc. You shall now take the oath of the Teutonic Order. Do you proceed?" Jaune nodded.

"Yes sir." The Kaplan continued.

"By my honor and blade, I swear to protect the innocent from the evil, In the name of the Order. I swear to uphold my duty, and should I fail, to let my brothers take me to be redeemed by God. Gott will!" Jaune repeated the oath, and the knights fell in behind him, in formation. The Paladin nodded, and began marching along. I stopped Kaplan Adal as he was about to depart.

"Can you get a knight to show them their accomidations? Just in case this takes long..." The Kaplan laughed, but nodded.

"Of course." He turned and grabbed a random knight, who appeared to be carrying metal scrap towards what I assumed was the forge.

"Knight! show the women the guest quarters. and Please, do not do anything unbecoming of your oath. Or else I shall smite you myself." The knight nodded and went off, as the Kaplan nodded. We caught up with the rest of the column, Heinreich and I falling in line with the Kaplan.

"Was there anything else?" The Kaplan questioned, and I began.

"Who are these allies of yours? We were told to make contact with a faction that came from my world." The Kaplan hummed thoughtfully as we entered what appeared to be a massive dropship. Heinreich looked in amazement.

"Amazing that this was all undetected by our ships in orbit..." He gazed in wonder, at all of the knights assorted in square formation as the Paladin stomped to the middle.

"We have some good technology. As to answer your question, Offizer Hans; They called themselves 'Russians'. While their language appeared to be on par with the slavic races we encountered before, they were willing to open up friendly relations with us. And while not the greatest of warriors, they have earned my respect in their willingness to die to protect their families." The dropship rumbled as it came to life, and the blast doors slammed shut. Jaune had made his way towards us, and was holding his gut.

"Something wrong, Aspirant Jaune?" The Kaplan questioned worryingly, and Jaune shook his head.

"Always hated flying..." The Kaplan nodded, and walked up to a platoon. Moments later, a knight with a pauldron depicting a cross with a cadecus came over.

"Medikus Stuttgart here. What is the problem kameraden?" Jaune keeled over, and the medic winced in sympathy.

"Take this. You should feel better in a few moments..." He rummaged around and handed Jaune a pill, who took it happily and tugged off his helmet to take the medicine. Jaune quickly recovered; He tugged the helmet back on, and nodded at the medic.

"Thanks." The Medic shrugged, and began walking back to his platoon.

"No problem. all in a day's work." The Kaplan nodded approvingly, and I felt the dropship come to a halt. the ship began to lower, itself, as the blast doors began to open. the Paladin made his way to the front, cannon and blade at the ready. I tapped Kaplan Adal again, who began to look annoyed.

"So many questions... What?" I pointed at the Paladin.

"What is that called?"

"It's called a Dreadnought. As to why... You'll see soon." The towering figure of the dreadnought cast a shadow as sunligh poked it's way in, and soon the doors were fully open.

We made landfall; right in front of the front gate of their base.

"Gott Will!" The Dreadnought stomped it's way across with astounding speed, crushing White Fang members left and right. I winced as one man screamed before a massive metal foot crushed him under, and I whistled.

"I don't think even my tank would be able to take that out..." The Dreadnought reached the base. The ramparts had been pulled up, but I doubted it would be a problem when the dreadnought activated his blade.

I would never forget that sound; the sound of a chainsaw revving up it'se engine, as the now known chainsword cut straight through the steel gates of the base, and made a makeshift rampart. the Dreadnought plowed straight through the gatehouse, sending defenders flying everywhere. It was at this moment that the Chaplain gave his command.

"Knights of the Order! Charge!" The knights moved in unsion, charging down the ramps as they fired their rifles at any remaining stragglers on the field. I expected them to encounter heavy resistance from the remaining defenders at the destroyed gate;

I was wrong. As we rushed through, I watched in awe as the knights seemingly switched their weapons while charging, swords forming along the way as they massacred the enemy. I watched as a White Fang member screamed in horror as a knight cleaved off his arms, before lopping off his head.

"Mein Gott..." Jaune had made strides in his combat performance; he worked somewhat fluidly, his STG-44 that I had bestowned to him taking out targets that ran towards him. He seemed to be hesitating somewhat however; most likely because they were people, and not Grimm. It was gone, however, as Jaune drew Crocea Mors and cleaved one in half with his newfound strength.

"Knights; On me!" The Kaplan's unmistakable voice came across the battlefield, as the knights hacked their way through to their leader. Jaune rushed to join in, but I stopped him.

"Jaune, you're on me. Our mission takes priority." He nodded disappointingly and fell in line, mumbling along the way about Pyrrha.

"Kaplan. Can you hear me?"

"Yes Hans. Loud and clear."

"Are the Russians providing you with artillery support?"

"They are entering from the West Gate. You should be able to see them within a few moments." I glanced down the street, and sure enough, a T-95 tank, commonly known to us as 'The Scourge of the East' rumbled down the street, as the main gun fired a shell at a target behind us. The tank rolled up to us, and came to a stop. A crewman popped up, and pointed at us.

"You there! knights?" Jaune nodded, And I shook my head.

"German! I am here on behalf of a diplomatic mission!" The man grunted, and went back in. Moments later, a Officer came out, along with ten heavily armed men. It seemed the rest of the army had come as well; armored personnel carriers and armored cars rolled down the street, separating as some stayed with the tank. As he tilted his cap up, my breath hitched. I growled.

"You! What are you doing here?!"


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Short chapter, But I have another coming soon. Maybe before next week. Probably.

Bismarck's POV

Contrary to what Offizer Hans has told others, I was more than competent.

After all, without my existence, He would have been splattered against a wall somewhere already.

I paced around our room, Prinz Eugen asleep on her bunk. Her requests for modifications, while plausible, were outrageous;

Ship launched missile systems were out of line. Her willingness however, was applaudable. Especially the willingness to sacrifice one of her main guns for it. I sighed and continued sifting through the reports that Hans' was supposed to look over. With him on his "boy's night out", I now had command. While it had been my dream to be in a position of authority, I had underestimated the work that came along with it. It did, however, come with it's perks.

I stamped 'APPROVED' on all of my requests, and grinned.

Meanwhile, With Hans and the Teutons...

I felt a shiver go down my spine, and Vladmir noticed it as well.

"Scared? I suppose you might be..." I shook my head and sneered.

"As if. I kicked your ass everywhere on the Eastern Front." He glared at me, but relented. He offered me a hand.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your men. I had to follow orders." I stared at the extended hand, and warily shook it.

"Fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you." I glanced at him, and at the armor behind him.

"Impressive. How many officials did you bribe to get that tank under your command?" He shrugged.

"Not many. Considering not many were left in the wake of the new revolution." He grinned.

"Don't worry about the past. It won't happen anymore. Let's start as friends again, da?" He began walking back to the T-95, the armed guards following him. Vladmir stopped, and waved us over.

"What are you waiting for? Get over here!" We hurried over, as we were greeted by the behemoth of a tank. It was the same size as mine; slightly smaller, but still a terrifying sight. It's two 85mm guns were nothing to laugh at; with a autoloader, it was capable of unleashing armor pentrating death to any armoured target in it's way at a astounding rate, and it's somewhat fast turret rotation allowed for it to destroy targets at a good pace. It's design had been a well kept secret by the Russians...

Well, until now.

We marveled in the sight as we took in russian engineering; their creativity knew no bounds, as seen in many different wars in the past. I glanced at the ammo rack in the corner; shells lined the rack, as ammunition boxes lined up on the side. it was a terrifying sight; all of that ordnance would send this war machine into oblivion if a AP round struck. I blanched as I remembered watching one of the panzers from the old era; a Leopard 2A6 going into flames, the tank commander clawing his way off of the tank as fire spread all over his body...

I shoved the memories away as we continued walking through. Crewmen ran to and fro as they sorted everything, and we eventually reached the command room of the tank.

Well, more like crew compartment, but you get the point.

The war machine was fully manned, compared to my tank, which only had me so far (unless I got a entire infantry platoon to help me pack shit and keep the panzer together, as well as a tank crew to actually man the weapons) which made me feel somewhat ashamed. After all, Vladmir had been my rival during the war of the Eastern Front; We had faced each other on the field, always ending in a stalemate. If he was our ally...

anyone who ticked us off was utterly fucked.

The Scourge of the East rumbled down the highway of hell, as White Fang machine gun emplacements opened fire, bullets simply pinging off due to their inferior cailber. Vladmir grinned as the gunners locked onto a target, and gave a command.

"Fire! Destroy the enemies of the motherland!" the guns boomed, rocking the tank as recoil registered. the emplacements went up in flames from the questionable phosphorus rounds, White Fang members screaming in pain as they felt themselves burn. Teutonic knights moved in formation next to the Russian armor, their rifles destroying enemies as they marched forward. The White Fang panicked and ran away, entering what appeared to be a massive walled keep. All of our forces were here; I glanced at the wall before turning the Vladmir.

"How are we getting in?" He grinned.

"Remember that Dreadnought from earlier?" the earth shook as something stomped by, and I glanced at the wall again. I could see the defenders on the walls panicking as a few hundred tons of steel smashed apart their fortifications, and began mer cilessly killing them. The comms pinged on again, this time coming from Paladin Adalbert himself.

"My brothers! Charge! glory to the order!" A massive war cry broke out soon after, as the sound of shifting weaponry filled the air. Knights stormed in through the broken wall, slaughtering White Fang left and right. Vladmir grinned as the Scourge of the East smashed through the gate, and men disembarked. He grabbed his rifle; a trusty AK model, and nodded at me, grinning.

"Time to have some competition, da?" I grinned back, taking out my Gewehr 86.

"Ja, Kameraden. Like old times."

Major Heinreich's POV

I watched in awe as Hans and our newfound companion, Vladmir rushed out onto the battlefield; The duo were a whirlwind of death, rounds destroying targets everywhere. I watched as Hans unpinned a grenade and tossed it, tossing chunks of White Fang as Vladmir gunned down a sniper with some rather well aimed burst fire. I activated my bayonet, and ran out of the tank.

"For Krieg!" I screamed, bayonet thrusting into a unsuspecting White Fang and knocking him down.

"No, Please!" I fired, las round burning through him. I spun around, bayonet slicing off a arm and fired again, stopping one dead in it's tracks as it stumbled and fell. I watched through my gas mask, as White Fang were given no quarter; Surrendering members were simply shot or stabbed, While those that fought were killed without remorse.

In a way, it reminded him of the old days of Krieg; wearing gas masks to protect them from the fallout of a nuclear aftermath, charging from trench to trench, bunker to bunker, building to building and showing no mercy for those that betrayed the Imperium. I slammed the stock of my rifle into a face, and drew my laspistol from it's holster and emptied a round into it's face. The member gurgled as the round burned through his throat, blood bubbling as he tried to speak. I fired again, ending the poor sap's miserable existence and continued firing, as I fell back into my old, familiar routine;

Stab. Fire. slash. fire. kill.

White Fang scattered away from me in fear, as I gunned them down, my gas mask betraying no emotion at all as body dropped after body. I glanced as the Dreadnought swung it's massive chainsword, the blade tearing apart the crowd of White Fang gathered at it's feet. I winced slightly as the mighty sword tore through them as if they were air, the screams as they were evicerated abruptly ending. The battlefield became quiet; I glanced around us, and finally noticed why.

Where once was a field of grass and flowers, was now stained with blood and the corpses of the White Fang; We had nothing left to slaughter. Kaplan Adal came over, his mighty greatsword still clean from searing off the blood from the blade. His speaker rumbled, as his voice crackled through.

"It seems that we have accomplished our objective. We shall return home for now. After all, I believe Vladmir here has something to discuss." I looked over to see Vladmir and Hans, now talking excitedly as they shared their experience of the Eastern Front. From a distance, it would practically seem as if they had been in the same unit; only the patches on their arms would tell otherwise. It reminded me of back then; of before the war that tore Krieg apart.

 _"Damnit... Not like this..."_

 _"Tell my family I'm sorry, huh?"_

 _"I just wish... I could see Krieg like it was before just one last time..."_

 _"Tell Hanna I love her..."_

 _"Will you remember me, sergeant?"_

I shook my head to clear myself. No time to go down the memory lane. I nodded as the dropship landed, crushing corpses under it as knights began to march on. I wandered along, the Kaplan following me along. I eventually came upon a strange sight; Jaune down on his knees, helmet tossed aside as he stared at the broken body of a faunus. A shattered White Fang mask lay next to her; She seemed to be in peace, her eyes closed. Jaune maded no motion to turn towards me, tears falling down his eyes as it began to rain.

"Why... Why did you have to be here?" I knelt next to him, the Kaplan tugging off his helmet in a effort to pay respects.

"Jaune. Who is she?" Jaune turned towards us, as he cradled the body in his hands.

"Carla was a childhood friend... I knew she was a faunus, but I didn't think that she would go down this path..." I glanced at her body again, and grimaced.

My las round had burned through her insides, and she was most likely bleeding to death.

Jaune had most likely finished her, due to the noticable sword slash in her abdomen. The powerful stab had pierced through the armor and stabbed her heart; He had most likely killed her out of mercy. I knelt next to him, and spotted a blooming, wild red rose; I plucked it gently and clasped her cold hands around it, and spoke.

"We all make mistakes, Jaune. In war, we are betrayed by those we trust the most. Our past comes back to haunt us. However, that's why we have the future." I stood up and brushed the mud off of my knees.

"For with the future, we can ensure that the same mistake does not happen again." Jaune stood, and Paladin Adal stepped forward, and spoke.

"We have come to a place far from home;

Time long passed since we have seen the sun rise;

A place where peace can finally come;

A place where we can rest and laugh and sing and love once more."

Jaune shook away his tears and tugged on his helmet, the visor glowing with it's etheral light again as it reconnected with the rest of his armor. He walked stifly, Carla's body in his arms as he made his way on the ship. I glanced at the Kaplan, who had tugged his helm back on.

"I feel that he was too young to experience a betrayal of that level."

"It was either now, or never." He turned his head, staring at the retreating body of Jaune.

"Better to have loved and lost than not loved at all." With those final words of wisdom, he turned and followed Jaune, marching onto the ship. I walked onto the ship, turning around as I looked over the battlefield one last time as the blast doors shut.

Report: The Great War

It appears as though Summer was right; Her home was in turmoil. In the midst of our war against the traitors, It seemed that they were having a war as well. Scouts reported that they used primitive weapons such as what is known as 'dust' weaponry, as well as swords. All attempted contact with the warring factions were met with hostile action. By orders of Lord-General Tacticus, twelve of the finest new Krieg regiments, most notably the 1st Infantry Regiment of Krieg. The twelve krieg regiments, along with the first Legion and the [REDACTED] to end the war by all means necessary. a few hundred casualties were reported; However, enemy casualties reported by the thousands.

All factions were pacified; High ranking officials were executed, and any trace of chaos was exterminated. Six of the twelve krieg regiments remained on the Holy planet of Remnant, along with the First Legion. The [REDACTED], under the orders of the Emperor himself, were to stay on the planet. All information of [REDACTED] is under Code Zero, and all information is strictly prohibited from any without clearance.

Major Heinreich's POV

We returned back to the Chapel/Keep, The dropship landing and hitting the dirt. I opened my comms as we got off the ship, and began.

"Major Heinreich, reporting in as ordered."

"Anything to report, Major?"

"We have established contact, sir. No taint of Chaos, but the insurrectionists are everywhere here."

"And your main objectives?"

"We have established contact with two groups; The Teutonic Order, and the New Russian Federation." I heard muttered cursings as the General returned.

"Alright. Major, are you on a secure channel?" I blinked and looked around. All clear.

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Major, what I'm about to tell you is strictly classified under Code Zero, Authorization level One." My mouth gaped; Why would I need that level of authorization?

"The Teutonic Order was part of the original fleet that arrived at the Holy planet of Remnant. They are genetically modified men, maded by the Emperor himself to bring his wrath and retribution upon any enemies of the Imperium."

"We were forced to cut contact in a effort to keep secrecy from the prying eyes of our enemies. All records of the Teutonic Order were made strictly classified, and those that knew of their existence were sworn on oath." The General continued.

"However, it seems that we no longer need to have them hide in the shadows. a few hours ago, the original fleet, led by Lord-General Tacticus, has returned back to the Holy planet of Remnant after their departure a few decades ago. In fact, he is most likely making his way to you now." I heard the sound of running, and hurried whispering.

"General?" I questioned, and he continued, but with fear and respect in his voice.

"Major; get your men in best shape as fast as possible. Now. Also, report to the Chaptermaster at once." I began running, but asked a final question as well.

"Sir, what event requires such urgency?" The next words chilled me to a core.

"The Emperor himself has arrived, along with the Imperial Flagship, the Imperator." I double timed as I ran, grabbing a passing knight carrying lasguns.

"Where are my men, and the kapitelmeister?"

"Your men are at the barracks. The kapitelmeister is at his office. What requires such urgency?" He questioned.

"The Emperor himself has arrived from the Golden Throne!" The knight dropped his cargo in shock as I continued running. I burst into the barracks, as my men stood at attention.

"Men! Clean your weapons and armor! Dress perfectly! The Emperor protects us, for he has come to show us his light!" They went to work quickly, as I ran back out to the staircase. I ran up, step after step until I eventually reached the Chaptermaster's quarters. Two heavily armored men, with swords and daggers strapped to their waists, as well as hefting halberds, crossing their spears in front of me.

"Halt! We are the Schwertheiligen, sworn to protect the kapitelmeister and the Emperor at all cost! State your buisness." I panted, and eventually began.

"I have been ordered to deliver a message directly to the Kapitelmeister by General Graham himself." The Schwertheiligen looked at each other, and looked back.

"You can go ahead and tell us your report. We will report to him directly." I shook my head.

"We don't have time for this! He will arrive soon!" The Schwertheiligen chuckled, and hefted his halberd.

"Then make time." He menaced, and the door swung open, a quite angry superior looking Schwertheiligen hefting a massive warhammer, glared at his two subordinates.

"What is the meaning of this? Let him pass and give him his report!" They uncrossed spears, grumbling as I tumbled in, in front of the chaptermaster.

"Reporting in..." The chaptermaster looked at me, and helped me up.

"Report, Major."

"The Emperor has arrived from his Golden Throne, on the Holy planet of Terra. He will be here in a few hours." The chaptermaster noticably blanched, as well as the Schwertheiligen from earlier.

"Brother Ghira, Gather all the men, and notify all the paladins. We must prepare for the Emperor's return." He turned to look out the window, at the rapidly shadowing sky.

"We may embark on a new crusade..."


	13. Chapter 12

Major Heinreich's POV

I watched in awe as my men lined in perfect formation, along with all of the knights of the Teutonic Order. There must have been thousands of knights in attendance; I stood next to Chaptermaster Otto, Jaune standing behind him as tall as he could, trembling slightly in fear. Soon, the fleet appeared in view; the Massive capital ship that was the Imperator reaching orbit, as the rest of the fleet swarmed around it. A dropship came flying down, and I held a gasp.

It was plated in Gold, with the Aquila on emblazoned on the sides of the plane. it was big; and It carried the most important man of the Imperium.

The dropship hit the ground with a massive thud, as the ramp lowered itself. I held my breath as it's passengers came out.

The Praetorian Guard emerged, towering over us as they hefted their weapons in hand, ceremonial style. A massive greatsword was carried in one hand with little effort, while a Rectangular shield was rested on the ground in another. They formed two lines and stood tall, as the final guest arrived. We all kneeled as I glanced up, a tall figure appeared. My breath hitched; the Emperor stood tall, looming over us by three feet. The golden aquila was emblazoned on his chestplate, As he stood tall over us all. The Emperor moved forward to us with purpose, a area of confidence around him. He came to a stop in front of us, As he glanced at me. I trembled in fear as I stared at his helmet; while majestic, it was at the same time terrifying.

"Rise, Major. I require your presence." He turned to the crowd of assembled knights and tugged off his helmet, as he grinned at the crowd of men.

"Sons and Daughters of the Imperium! I bring word of a new crusade on this planet. As many of the Imperial Guard may know, the White Fang, a group of xeno supremacists, have been terrorizing the local population. the Grimm is a ever present threat as well, destroying the hard labours of Man. By my order as the God-Emperor of Mankind, I hereby decree this planet to be a Deathworld, and to embark on a crusade against the White Fang!" A massive cheer rung out in the crowd, As knights raised their weapons in cheer.

"My children of the Teutonic Order! I will be leading you directly. Know that the Emperor himself, shall fight by your side." A mighty roar came from the assembled knights, as the Emperor turned back around, towards us, the officers.

"Now... Major, was it?" I nodded.

"Major Heinreich of the 1st Division, 1st Legion, sir!" He nodded approvingly.

"If I remember correctly, you came from Krieg, correct?" I nodded.

"Well then, General Heinreich, How would you like to lead your fellow people to war?" He handed me two stars, which I gladly accepted.

"It would be a honor to fight alongside my fellow kriegsmen, sir." the Emperor nodded, As he stood up tall again.

"Johann Heinreich, do you swear loyalty to me and the Imperium?" I nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"Then repeat after me. By the order of the Emperor, I swear undying loyalty to the Imperium and it's Emperor. May the Emperor judge me for my orders, and may those below take me should I fail. For the Imperium!" I repeated the oath, and he grinned.

"Well then. General, Your men are waiting for you in orbit, on a ship you should be familiar with. The Bayonet's Edge." I nodded and stood to leave, but the Emperor stopped me.

"Here. Take Repent as a sign of your rank." He handed me a sword, and I inspected it. It was a ornate sword; covered in runic symbols, and it felt calming; soothing, even.

"Repent has been by my side for centuries. and I want you to have her." I looked at it, awestruck.

"Sir, I don't deserve such an honor-"

"Nonsense. Use her well; you have my blessing." He turned and spotted Ruby in the crowd, and pointed at her.

"You there! Come over here." Ruby hesitantly took a few steps, and shied away behind her sister.

"It's okay, young one. I promise that I shall not harm you." Ruby walked over, her team tagging along. The Emperor of Man took a knee to take a closer look.

"What is your name, young one?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." He nodded.

"Are you related to Summer Rose, perchance?" She nodded.

"She's my mother! I never got to know more about her..." He grinned.

"Would you like to see her again?" a Praetorian protested.

"But Sir, it's against-" The Emperor waved him off with his hand.

"I shall only do this once. It's fine." He shut his eyes, and began concentrating. The ground shook, Ruby stumbled, and I caught her and helped her up. I turned to see a woman in a silver cloak, standing in front of all of us. I looked in awe; And was interrupted by General Graham himself.

"Summer? Is that you?" The aged General ran up, his grayed hair blowing in the wind.

"Graham? What's going on? The last thing I remember is being surrounded by Grimm, and bleeding to death..." She glanced at the people around her in shock.

"Summer... It's been fifty five years. Fifty five years since the Great War, and your death." She shook.

"But... My family! I can't abandon them yet!" She screamed in panic, and the General patted her arm.

"Your daughters are right here, Summer." He stepped aside, as Ruby looked at her mother for the first time.

"Mom?"

"Ruby!" Mother and daughter rushed towards each other in a hug, as the Emperor walked away.

"General Heinreich and Graham! I require your assistance. It's time to draw up war plans."

"Yes sir."

The Emperor seemed to be a rather relaxed indiviual; And yet, he managed to extert a influence that screamed danger. We followed along into the keep, as the Praetorian Guard marched behind us, in perfect sync.

"My Emperor, we require the Order of Inquisitors to assist us in purging any chaos taint. Recent reports indicate that Chaos does indeed exist here, possibly helping the rebels."

"No need to worry. The war council has gathered on the Imperator, and we shall be going there shortly. Lord Inquisitor Hernandez is here as well, so your worries of chaos corruption can be put to a rest." The Emperor turned and addressed the Captain of the Praetorian Guards.

"Captain Tiberius. Prepare the dropship, and inform the fleet we will be approaching shortly."

"Yes, My Emperor." The massive Praetorian stomped up into the ship, as we followed along. The ship rumbled to life as we soared up to high orbit, where the fleet awaited it's Emperor. The dropship entered the hangar of the Imperator, as the doors opened, revealing formation after formation of knights of different orders; The Templar order, the Hospitalliers, and many more. We walked downwards to the corridor, random crewmen stopping to look in awe as the Emperor of Man walked past them. I gave a nod to the crewmen, and promptly bumped into the Emperor himself as we stopped in front of the quartermaster.

"Quartermaster! I require a krieg officer's uniform and equipment for General Heinreich here! As fast as you can!" The quartermaster scrambled off, two of his subordinates running after him. They came scrambling back, a folded uniform in hand with a gas mask and what appeared to be a improved guard helmet with a golden stripe, on top. I entered a nearby restroom and slid on the uniform. The greatcoat went over my carapace armor, and I slid on the helmet over the gas mask. I glanced at the mirror.

Death stared back.

"My Emperor, with all due respect, these natives are all heretics!" Lord Inquisitor Hernandez argued, as the war council inspected a map of the planet.

"Lord Inquisitor, our main task is to purge this deathworld of any threats and eliminate any influence of Chaos, before we are forced to call Exterminatus." Lord General Hans Rudel interrupted.

"As the Lord General says, Inquisitor. We must take care of any threats discovered on this planet. I do not want the very people that Summer entrusted to me to fall to Chaos in a dark time such as this." the Emperor turned to me.

"General Heinreich! I need you and the men of Krieg for Operation Blitzkrieg. Lord General Hans Rudel shall provide you with the details." Lord General Hans Rudel was a legend among the Imperium; fighting in wars against the xenos that threatened the Imperium, as well as the forces of Chaos, he had never ended a battle without causing massive casualties to the enemy forces. Legend goes that the General was blessed by Death himself; and was an honorary hero of Krieg.

"Ah. General Heinreich. I have heard great things about you. Now, listen up." He walked over to the map, and pointed at a dot up north of the planet.

"This, is your target. It's a hellish place, with dangerous fauna and wildlife; Not as dangerous as Krieg. The White Fang supposedly have a secret and secure base, that they boasted 'cannot be destroyed.' You and your men shall change that." I stood taller, in pride; No one knew siege warfare better than the Krieg regiments.

"The Cadian 212th regiment will be assisting you with support." I cut in.

"With due respect, General. We will not require your assistance." Lord General Rudel raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I nodded, and he grinned.

"Then their fate rests in Krieg's hands." He continued with the mission briefing.

"You are to besiege the base, and exterminate all hostiles. Rules of engagement fall under your orders. Lord Inquisitor Hernandez shall watch you, in case of the detection of any chaos corruption. Understood?"

"Yes, my liege. I shall slay them in the name of the Imperium." I bowed and exited, making my way to the hangar bay. I grabbed a nearby crewman, and spoke.

"Get me a transport to Bayonet's Edge. Now." He gulped and nodded, scrambling off to get a pilot as I stood, waiting. Around twenty minutes passed, and there was no sign of the pilot or the crewman. I growled, and stalked off. The lax nature of these guardsmen was infuriating; and they needed a Commissar to get them in line. I made my way into the Commissary, and burst in, to come face to face with Commissar General Hades himself.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?!" He demanded, as the other Commissars backed away in a rare show of fear.

"I've ordered for a dropship to take me to the Bayonet's Edge. Twenty minutes have passed, and I have yet to see a pilot." I growled, and Commissar General Hades drew his bolter.

"Then I shall go get you a pilot myself. Lord Commissar Veras, you shall accompany me as well."

We stormed out into the mess hall, where I spotted the crewman from earlier trying to chat up a girl.

"Commissar General, that is the man I ordered." He nodded.

"Guardsman! What is the meaning of this?!" He pointed accusingly, as the mess hall became completely silent.

"I... uh..." The Commissar General looked ready to blow up, as he raised his bolter.

"Did you realize you are attempting heresy, guardsman?" the guardsman paled, and I raised a hand.

"Commissar General, let me handle this." I walked up to him, my gas mask providing a ominous breathing sound as I stood in front of him.

"Guardsman. Where, is my shuttle? I ordered for it thirty minutes ago." My right hand came to rest on the hilt of Repent, as the guardsmen and women began to whisper nervously.

"Holy shit. That's the Emperor's blade, Repent itself."

"He's been blessed by the God of Mankind."

"By the Golden Throne, Bernard is fucked." I ignored the whispers as I continued staring at him.

"What possibly could have been a bigger problem for you to ignore my direct orders, guardsman?" Commissar General Hades' eye was twitching, as it looked like it took all his control to grab his bolter and empty a round into the guardsman's head.

"Sir, I had to go get something for Captain Benjamin, and then I had to-"

"Enough of this slander. Guardsman, you have commited heresy to the Emperor. How do you plead?"

"Uh... Uh..."

"Too late, Heretic." The bolter came up, and splattered against the guardsman, who was in complete surprise.

Commissar General Hades as well, as he took out the ammunition in his bolter, and screamed.

"Which one of you fools replaced my bolter rounds with paint rounds?! Which one of you heretics?!"

"Commissar General, I believe that he should be given another chance. While his actions-" I glared at him as he cowered in the corner;

"Are less than desired, It is the Emperor's will to bring back those that stray from his light." I glanced at the guardsman.

"Commissar General Hades, I would like for this man to be under my command." He nodded.

"As you wish. Guardsman, from now on, you shall listen to General Heinreich's orders. If I find that you are lacking-" A new magazine clacked into the bolter, creating a ominous sound.

"Then I shall execute you for heresy."

It was as we entered the Bayonet's Edge that I finally began talking to the guardsman.

"What is your name, guardsman?" He glanced up; he was completely covered in sweat.

"Bernard, sir." I nodded thoughtfully as I walked off the ramp to be greeted by the regiments of Krieg.

"Colonel Burk of the 12th Siege Regiment. Reporting for duty."

"Colonel, I would like for you to take this guardsman under your command. I have taken him in due to his insubordination. Make sure he does not do it again."

"By your will, General." He dragged off the Bernard, as the kriegsmen stared forward, ignoring him. I looked over the regiments; I had twelve under my command, all with the standard equipment. The only distinguishing feature were different colored stripes on their helmets.

"Our enemy believes that their walls will protect them. Our devotion shall shatter it. We will engage them in five hours. Colonels, report to me for briefing. Everyone else, prepare for combat. For Krieg and the Emperor!"

I stalked off to the command room; sure enough, the colonels were already there, ready for orders.

"Alright. Introductions." The one with the red stripe on his helmet spoke.

"Colonel Alger. 1st Assault Regiment." A blue striped one stepped in.

"Colonel Ahren. 2nd Assault Regiment." and the next stood up, his helmet adorned with a green stripe.

"Colonel Altmann. 3rd Reconnissance Regiment."

"Colonel Ehren. 4th Armor Regiment." His orange stripe had been dulled out, most likely from combat.

"Colonel Gustav. 5th Mechanized Regiment." The gray stripe was rather hard to see on his helmet.

"Colonel Hartmann. 6th Assault Regiment." A black line, along with what appeared to be a skull on the front of his helmet.

"Colonel Helmut. 7th Armor Regiment." a Brown line decorated his helmet.

"Colonel Hildehrand. 8th Engineer Regiment." A tan line crossed his helmet in a x pattern.

"Colonel Goddard. 9th Engineer Regiment." a maroon line crossed his helmet as well. I glanced at the last two.

"Colonel Eberhart. 10th Siege Regiment." A cerulean blue ran across his helmet.

"Colonel Adelhelm. 11th Siege Regiment." A white line ran across his.

"Colonel Burk. 12th Siege Regiment." A purple line criscrossed across his helmet.

"Alright. Here's the plan." I opened up the map, showing the base.

"the 10th, 11th, and 12th Siege Regiments will begin the attack by bombing the base."

"the 3rd Reconnissance Regiment shall eliminate any defenders that are on the north wall. They will also cover the 5th, 8th and 9th regiments, who will reach the walls. Colonel Hildehrand, I want your men to obliterate that wall. then the 1st, 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 7th regiments will enter through the opening. the 3rd regiment shall take whatever prisoners they can, and free any hostages. the Assault regiments shall simply eliminate any targets given. Understood?"

My first attempt at large scale command did not go as expected. Artillery had bombed out their position; But we didn't count on their air support. It was more of a nusiance; while they were gunned down quickly by the 4th, 5th and 7th regiments, they still managed to stall our plans by a minute. I took my binoculars as I watched the field. I was currently with the Siege regiments, as they bombarded the enemy base. I sucked in a breath and turned.

"Colonel Burk, order your regiment to bomb that treeline with incendiary. Hostile contact has been detected."

"By your command." The massive guns fired, and I smiled grimly as I heard the screams. Men came running out of the treeline, only to be gunned down by the machine gun emplacements set by the 10th Siege regiment. I glanced and gave the order.

"Phase Two! Regiments! Advance! For Krieg and the Emperor!" the 8th and 9th regiments rode along with the 5th regiment, as they approached the wall.

"Colonel Adalhelm, have your men fire airburst rounds on any defenders. Colonel Eberhart, switch to shrapnel and fire at will. Colonel Burk, standby for fire support. Regiments, prepare for combat." I took my binoculars and look again, as the walls came crumbling down.

"Now! Charge for the Emperor!" I watched as the 4th and 7th Armor Regiments roared off, main guns and secondaries firing as they advanced. the 1st, 2nd, and 6th assault regiments charged, bayonets on their lasguns fixed as they rushed towards the fort. I peered into the fort, as the smoke cleared.

"Colonel Burk! fire at will! Use mustard gas."

"Roger. Firing." The shells impacted, as the krieg regiments marched in, unaffected with their gas masks protecting them.

"Units. eliminate any defenders. I shall go myself."

"Colonel Gustav. I require transportation." A Sentinel Armored Personnel carrier came roaring by, and I jumped on top of it, in Commissar fashion.

"Charge! For the Emperor!" The wheels squealed, as we screamed down from the fortifications to the battlefield. The wind ripped past my coat as I drew Repent, as well as my plasma pistol.

"Die, heretics!" Our APC roared in through the breach, and I swung Repent, severing a White Fang member's head as we tore down the street.

"We require fire support at Sector 1,5. Repeat, requesting fire support at Sector 1,5."

"Driver! get us there! And make it quick!" We roared down the street, and came around a corner to see what appeared to be a White Fang machine gun emplacement-

That was promptly destroyed as we ran over it, crushing it underfoot. blue striped helmets began following us; the 1st Assault Regiment. We eventually came to the sector, where I noticed what appeared to be a large, chainsaw wielding man who was wildly swinging as kriegsmen dodged out of the way.

"Driver! get us closer! I want to hit him with my sword." He complied, and we rammed into him at full speed, smashing him into the wall and pinning him down. His aura apparently was just enough to protect him; I got off, as red and blue striped helmets formed a perimeter. I walked over to the heretic.

"Any last words, traitor?" He spat on my mask, and I sighed and raised Repent, as it mechshifted into a chainsword. The traitor's eyes widened and he began to scream.

"OH GOD! NO! AGHHHH!" Repent tore in greedily, as the motorized weapon of death tore him apart from the inside. I flicked the blood off Repent and glanced at the form of what appeared to be the headquarters, the large building looming in the distance. I turned to the assembled grenadiers and did a headcount. Fifty men of Krieg's finest.

"Men and women of Krieg! Over there stand the heretics; they believe that their walls will be enough to stop them." I felt a .308 dust round clang against my helmet, and turned to glare.

"We shall show them that even the ruinous powers cannot save them from their doom. Grenadiers, Fix bayonets! Front rank, kneel!" I glanced at the coming horde of White Fang, all wielding what appeared to be swords.

"Take aim!" The lasguns snapped in unison, As I raised Repent. I swung down.

"Fire!" Laser fire screamed through the air, and tore into the ranks of the enemy.

"Second rank, Fire!" Another crack, and more fell. The enemy was close now; I glanced backwards.

"Grenadiers! Charge! For Krieg and the Emperor!" Lasguns fixed in unsion, and we charged towards the White Fang. Some fled. Others, fought back.

Fools that believed they could defeat the Death Korps of Krieg.

I swung, sawing one in half as his torso dropped. Repent mechashifted once more into a power sword as it burned through another. I drew my plasma pistol and fired, picking off targets on the rooftops as we rushed through. A White Fang grunt nearly hit me with his warhammer, until Colonel Ahren came rushing through, With what appeared to be a mechashifting rifle/shotgun combo. He fired, point blank, and the pellets tore straight through the grunt who collapsed, dead.

"Nice shot, Colonel. However, there are still many left. A grunt came running, and I mechashifted Repent back to a chainsword and sawed off his arms. Colonel Ahren kicked him down and planted his foot firmly onto his chest, shotgun aimed at his face.

"Sir. Your orders." I knelt down, ignoring the chaos around me as grenadiers slaughtered men left and right.

"Give me a moment." I looked at the grunt; he was utterly pathetic, screaming for his life and for mercy.

"I want you to run back to your boss, and tell him to surrender. Tell him to lay down his arms. If you do not comply, then we will kill every single one of you. Every prisoner we catch shall be executed for treason and heresy against the Emperor. If you surrender, then we will treat you accordingly. Simply wave a White Flag." I kicked him off.

"Now, Run! Before I blast you out of my sight." The grunt scrambled off, screaming something about Death coming to take them. Colonel Alger came running over, along with some of his men.

"1st Assault Regiment, ready for orders. We shall take the lead-" Colonel Ahren interrupted.

"No. General, let the 2nd Assault Regiment lead the charge." I pulled out my binoculars, as I glanced ath the front entrance. The White Fang were entrenched; machine gun emplacements everywhere, as well as perimeter overwatch by snipers.

"Colonel Alger, where is the 4th and 7th armor regiments?" Colonel Alger spoke into his comms, and replied.

"Arriving soon, sir." I glanced at the fortifications, and opened the comms.

"Colonel Burk, I require fire support. Sector 0,0. Fire for maximum effect."

"Understood. Rounds on the way." I continued watching, as the fortifications were leveled. I turned to address the two bickering colonels.

"Colonel Hartmann shall lead the offensive with the 6th Assault Regiment. The 1st and 2nd shall support the 6th. Understood? Good. Now Move!" I smacked the both of them off, as the 6th stormed the defenses, Automatic lasgun fire tearing apart the defenders. The remaining grunts all fled inside; which was fruitless, considering the 7th Armor Regiment had arrived.

"Colonel Helmut! ram into the enemy fortifications! We need some makeshift cover. We still have enemy snipers."

"Understood." The Venerator tanks roared in, as grenadiers took cover behind the makeshift artillery bunkers. We traded fire with the enemy, lasfire tearing into the building. I glanced at the front door; It was guarded by what appeared to be an anti-tank emplacement, with White Fang grunts firing from it. I glanced and noticed a squad of grenadiers from the 6th at my position. I grabbed a nearby grenadier and spoke.

"Where is your commanding officer?"

"Sergeant Cassius is over there, sir." He ducked as a .308 pinged off the tank, and fired back. I made my way over, ducking from the occasional round that almost made it's mark. I slid over into the ditch where Sergeant Cassius was, firing his lasgun.

"Sergeant. I need you and your men to follow me. We will destroy that Anti-Tank emplacement." He nodded, gripping his lasgun in his gauntlets.

"Yes sir." I nodded, and linked up my comms once more.

"Siege regiments; I require a gas bombardment twenty meters from my position." Sure enough, I felt the dull thumps of artillery firing, and we were covered in deadly fog.

"Now. Everyone; Charge! For Krieg! For the Imperium!" I raised Repent, As a stray round pinged off my helmet. I watched as krieg grenadiers of the 1st, 2nd, and 6th regiments charged forward, as Sergeant Cassisus and I, along with his squad, charged the emplacement. The smoke covered our advance; the White Fang seemed to be unable to see us, or were too busy choking to death due to the lack of a gas mask. Repent tore into the first one I saw, as I noticed the others were too busy dying.

They were promptly shot a few moments later.

I shook the blood off, and continued towards the building. grenadiers were all around it. I nabbed a nearby grenadier.

"What's the problem here?"

"Door's shut, sir. We need the 8th and 9th regiments to blow it open." I nodded.

"Colonel Hildehrand and Goddard. We need you and your men here to blast these doors open."

"Understood. We will be arriving shortly." The telltale sound of a engine came, as the 5th came driving up, disembarking the 8th and 9th. Sappers rushed up, planting breaching charges as the rest of the grenadiers prepared for the coming fight.

Then the doors came tumbling down.

"CHARGE! FOR KRIEG!" We ran in-

"By the Emperor..." A massive demon was awaiting us, and it swung, swatting several grenadiers. It roared-

Lasfire opened up at it's maw, as the demon screamed in pain. I swung Repent.

"Fire!" The Venerator tanks fired, the Armor-Piercing shells tearing into the Warp Spawn's flesh. It screamed-

And was abruptly cut off when I swung Repent, cleaving off it's head. It toppled over, and I watched impassively as it's corpse lay there. The grenadiers that had been hit were in pain; there were three casualties.

Casualties were unacceptable. I turned around.

"Men! Clear out! We're leveling this damn chaos building." I turned on my comms.

"Siege regiments. level the building. Leave no survivors." We exited the building, forming a perimeter around the structure as rounds tore into it, a mixture of plasma, incendiary, and gas. The building burned and crumbled, as the bombardment continued. The hellfire burned as it got progressively hotter; the temperature rose from the repeated bombardment, as the remaining enemies struggled out from the burning rubble, screaming for mercy.

We simply watched them burn. Their flesh peeled away as their armor became molten; Their features becoming unrecognizable as they burned to ash.

"Cease fire." The artillery stopped, as we watched the hellfire burn. My comms burst to life.

"General Heinreich. This is Lord General Hans Rudel. Report."

"Three casualties. All heretics wiped out. Chaos taint has been detected. Initiating protocol Four; the complete destruction of all chaos taint. Mission objectives completed."

"Good. Lord Inquisitor Hernandez has dispatched a squad of Inquisitors. They will be arriving shortly."

"Understood. We will await their arrival." The 8th and 9th Regiments got to work entrenching the position; a wall of sandbags were placed, trenches were dug, emplacements were built, and basic fortifications had been set up. Once the building had finished burning, we would build over it. A dropship came soaring through the air, and landed in front of us, the doors opening.

"I am Inquisitor Horatius. Where are the heretics?" I nodded towards Colonel Hartmann.

"Bring them here." 6th Grenadiers came over, escorting the chaos prisoners that were cuffed and shackled.

"Is there anywhere-" I gestured towards a bunker.

"Go ahead." Inquisitor Horatius had a terrifying grin on his face, as he spoke.

"Excellent. Let's get down to questioning. And General, I require your assistance on this one." He cracked his knuckles, and the grunt whimpered.

Omake:

Commissar General Hades was in a bad mood.

Actually, to describe it as 'bad' was a understatement.

He had just received reports that guardsmen under his command had done heretical acts, along with a senior officer.

The heretical act? Using the shipboard internet to purchase slaaneshi magazines.

He paced the deck with rage on his face; his bolter at hand, finger twitching to pull the trigger.

"Commissar, I can explain-" He swung around, fury in his gaze.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHEN THE EMPEROR HIMSELF IS ONBOARD, YOU CHOOSE TO WATCH SUCH FILTH!" The Lieutenant cowered as the Commissar General swung his bolter wildly.

"TO THINK THAT YOU, LIEUTENANT, WOULD CHOOSE TO LEAD WITH SUCH AN EXAMPLE! YOU HERETIC!"

*BLAM!*

The former Lieutenant's body slumped down as a massive hole appeared in his forehead, collapsing on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" A guardsman yelled, and was promptly blammed as well. The heretical document landed on the Commissar, who's eyes grew wide open.

*BLAM!* He was promptly shot by the other Commissars, who then shot each other for shooting their superior officer.

And so, it was a blood soaked room that the fireteam entered; a gristly scene of burned flesh, and corpses strewn about.

and in the middle of it all, one, solitary, porn magazine.


End file.
